Sunshine & Daisies
by ss9
Summary: Widowed at 28 Nellie Lovett is alone, childless and friendless until a chance encounter in Covent Garden market sets her on a new path, a chance to take by force the child she always wished was hers.
1. Six feet under

_"ashes to ashes, dust to dust, forever and always amen."_

Having finished the prayer the Reverend made the sign of the cross and signalled the six strong team of undertakers to begin lowering the coffin into the ground. Raising her black handkerchief Eleanor Lovett used it to smother an irreverent giggle as the six burly men sweated buckets trying to slowly lower her Albert's bulky coffin into the ground, their strong biceps tense as they kept a firm grip on the ropes which creaked ominously under the late Mr Lovett's massive weight. Then taking her cue from the vicar she grasped a handful of earth tossing it down into the open grave, watching beneath her dark veil as her so called friends and kindly neighbours followed her lead. Friends that was a joke indeed and one that the new Widow Lovett did not find amusing in the least; vultures, voyeuristic scavengers, that's what they were.

In the last six months of her husband's life, when his leg had finally given out with gout and he had been bedridden, well chair-ridden, not once had any of them called round to offer her a friendly ear, or offer to sit with him to give her a chance to rest; yet now here they were. The good people of Fleet Street, all crowded round the graveside their greedy beady eyes taking note of every detail, hmm oak coffin, and six undertakers, expensive and her without any income coming in... must have gone into debt up to her eyebrows either that or hocked her every possession. And the fact that she a woman was at the graveside at all clearly shocked those good men of business in the extreme, it simply wasn't done, it wasn't appropriate; it wasn't fitting for a lady. Nellie Lovett could see the speculation behind the eyes of those good and noble London merchants, she could feel their hot lecherous gazes as these bastions of the community wondered what other unladylike habits the Widow Lovett indulged in, well they could just keep on wondering the bastards.

Biting her tongue she stood by her husband's graveside and swallowed down the snide remarks that sprang to mind as each of her neighbours sidled up to express their heartfelt condolences. Yet their false pity was nothing when compared the vile oiliness of Beadle Bamford. The short, rotund, balding Beadle stood as if awaiting her heartfelt gush of gratitude, his small beady eyes raking up and down her tightly corseted figure as he disturbingly fondled his Beadle staff.

"My dear Mrs Lovett may I be the first to offer my most sincere sympathies on your loss." He sleazed, false concern oozing from his tone like a bad actor, as he leaned forward and patted Nellie's hand patronisingly. The stink of his cologne assaulting her nostrils and his fake sympathy clear as day to her as his gaze fell from her own to settle on her tightly bound bosom. "If there is anything I can do for you my dear, a friendly ear, a reassuring arm...." He added quietly for her ears alone, his pretence at condolence undermined as his hot sticky eyes remained locked on her ample breasts. "You will find me your most dependable of friends."

Forcing a tight fake smile on to her face Eleanor choked back the feeling of nausea. "You are too kind sir to trouble yourself with my problems..."

"Well I am a kind man Mrs Lovett; it is a burden really this soft heart of mine, so few people seem to understand the weights I carry..." The beadle interrupted his cloying breath hot and sickening on her cheek. "Perhaps later this week I can pop round and see how you are faring, make sure you have everything you need. I understand how overwhelming it must be to suddenly be all alone no strong man to support you."

Not trusting herself to speak Nellie settled for dabbing at her dry eyes with her handkerchief and faking a few sobs. Panicked by her immanent breakdown and clearly afraid he was going to be lumbered with a bawling female Beadle Bamford backed away quickly. "Well perhaps the week after next would be better I wouldn't want to intrude on your grief."

Smirking behind her hand Eleanor watched the odious little man waddle away as fast as his short stumpy legs could carry him. 'In your dreams you bastard' Nellie thought maliciously, 'just try any of that nonsense with me sunshine and I'll be happy to introduce your wide wobbly arse to a nice firm swipe from my best marble rolling pin'.

It didn't take long for the rest of the mourners to follow the Beadle's example and leave, leaving the Widow Lovett all alone by her husband's grave as the diggers came along and slowly filled up the hole. Eleanor stood and watched them work, not from any overwhelming sense of duty to her recently departed husband but more due to the fact that for the first time in years she had no idea what to do. Ever since she was a child there had always been someone telling her what to do, her mother scolding her to attend to her chores, her father pressing her into accepting Albert's attentions, then her husband's business and lately his ever expanding waistline and sickness demanding her time. Now there was no one, her parents had been dead these last five years, her Albert was finally gone, even her tenants had been carted off either through deportation or madness and the prospect of a silent empty parlour kept her from simply returning home. No children to keep her going, her old friends scattered to the winds, at twenty eight years old there was not a single soul alive who cared for her and the only flickering ember in her own heart was for a ghost, a man who was probably dead and even when he lived had barely noticed her.

Wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders to ward off the growing chill Nellie let her feet take her where they may, her heels clattering over the cobbles as she wandered familiar streets her eyes glazed until a rough shove and a muttered curse drew her from herself. Glancing around at the sudden riot of colour Nellie immediately recognised the splendour of the Covent Garden flower market in full swing. Breathing deeply she enjoyed the fresh heady scents so different from the heavy smell of smog that clung to London's streets. Wandering from stall to stall she spied the exotic hot housed roses, orchids, and full bloomed camellia's but it was the simply white headed daisies that had her reaching for her almost empty money bag. Their innocent little faces shining up at her reminding her of a certain barber who whenever he would surprise his lovely Lucy with an exotic bloom never forgot the handful of white headed daisies that brought such childlike glee to his landlady's face. She knew it wasn't sensible as she handed over a few of her last pennies, Albert would have scolded her, but as she buried her face in their white petals and breathed in that soft scent that hinted of more innocent times, times spent frolicking with childhood playmates in the spring grass or those few precious days of snatched holidays by the sea with her Aunt, Nellie couldn't bring herself to care about the expense.

Stroking the soft blooms Nellie was able to block out the noise and overbearing presence of the bustling market. For a moment she was able ignore the babble of the crowd and harsh cockney rasp of the flower sellers and perhaps it was a trick of her mind but for one moment she heard the gentle roll and rush of the waves on a pebbly beach and she felt completely at peace until the hairs at the base of her neck began to prickle and she gained the unerring sense of being stared at. Glancing up suddenly her eyes locked with another's, a pair of eyes so achingly familiar one moment and the next so different, eyes that seemed to reflect back her own loneliness, eyes that seemed dull and lifeless as if the owners had lost all hope, that spoke of nights filled with demons of midnight terrors...Eyes that were far to old for the young fresh face that held them, they were his eyes staring out of her face, and they seemed to call to her as a kindred spirit. Blinking Nellie took in the fine carriage, the ornate furnishings, the plum damask curtains and the bolted door; a gilded prison.

Crossing the marketplace Nellie stopped a few feet from the carriage and it's young captive whose gaze hadn't left hers for a moment, and now she was closer she could something else, the child's eyes weren't completely dull there was a brief flicker of something be it hunger or hope Nellie wasn't sure. Smiling softly Nellie plucked the finest stem from her bunch and reaching up offered it to the silent child who tentatively reached out to take it her hand trembling as if expecting a slap or chastisement. 'Thank you' the child mouthed as she cradled the delicate bloom in her hand before hiding it in her sleeve, her eyes flickering in panic over her shoulder when a deep gruff voice demanded the driver move on.

For as long as she was able Nellie kept her eyes locked on the departing carriage, her mind mulling over what she had seen and the very deep resonance she had felt reflected in that child's eyes. Then suddenly as if the idea had been sent from above, it blazed hot and instantly through her mind, at once shocking and daring and causing her pulse to race in a way nothing had in years. It was insane, reckless but the only thing she could think of and somehow she was going to make it happen.

She was going to steal back Joanna Barker.


	2. Down the hatch

_Many thanks for the reviews, I'm not the sort of writer who demands them before updating or gets in a tissy if people don't like things, nor do I indulge in long author notes_. _This is just a short note of thanks to those who have reviewed I have tried to take your suggestions under advisement._

---

Nellie Lovett never considered herself a superstitious woman. She avoided walking under ladders but that was just common sense, but she never worried about black cats or stepping on cracks in the pavement. Yet there were something's that caused even her to get Goosebumps; graveyards after dark, desolate abandoned houses and in way this little room qualified as both.

Taking a deep breath and chiding herself for her foolishness Nellie forced her hard to turn the key and take the step over the threshold. Standing in the dusty abandoned room, the faint sunlight trickling in through the grubby windows, it was nonsense really the idea that this place was considered haunted. Yet it felt sad with its dull water damaged wallpaper, not cheery like her cherry printed paper, a thick layer of dust coating each surface like a shroud.

Forcing away such morbid thoughts Nellie quickly crossed the room, her fast shuffled footsteps whipping up a cloud of dust. Stifling a cough she bent down and rapped her knuckles along the floorboards, smirking to herself when the dull rattle confirmed she had found the right one. Prising it loose she retrieved the items buried in such a secret hideaway. The silver picture frame she barely glanced at, she couldn't allow herself to get caught up looking at 'him' at a time like this, especially not when 'she' was there sat next to him all pretty and prim. No it was another treasure she was after.

Opening the box she caught sight of her bounty nestled all snug in their red velvet lining. Polished silver caught and reflected the light eagerly, causing little circles of refracted light to dance a merry jig across her pale face. "There you are pretties." Nellie mumbled her fingertips tracing the cure of the handle, unable to stop the thought that his had been the last hands to hold them before her, to caress their cool surface just as she now did. She had meant to keep them for him but no they were better off helping save his daughter that is what her Mr Barker would have wanted.

"Oh Mr B...I'll keep 'er safe for you Mr B, I'll make 'er smile I will just like you did, and I'll hold 'er close when she cries just like a mum should. I'll steal our pretty little Joe from that bleedin' Judge, I'll make 'im rage and scream, cause he'll never find 'er once I've got 'er. I'll make our Joe happy Mr B..." Nellie muttered aloud as if to assuage any lingering ghosts of her intentions before she got to her feet and hurried back to her own parlour.

Placing the box of silver razors reverently down on the sideboard Nellie opened one of the many drawers and pulled out a few sheets of old writing paper. Fumbling around in the drawer for another moment she eventually found a rather bent old pen and a half full ink well stopped with an old gin cork. Grinning as she dipped the pen in the dark blue ink, careful not to let any drops fall on the old paper she considered carefully what she was going to write.

_Dear Beadle Bamford...._

----

The sharp rap on the shop door shook Nellie from her day dream. Pulling back the lace curtain she restrained the urge to grimace and instead forced a welcoming smile onto her face. Unbolting the door she greeted her guest with a jovial, "Good evenin' Beadle Bamford, so kind of you to visit so promp'ly."

"Anything to be of assistance to my friends and neighbours." The Beadle sleazed his sticky eyes lingering on the baker's ample bosom before he allowed her to usher him into her parlour. "Oh what a quaint little room you have here Mrs Lovett, so much cosier than one might expect." The Beadle complimented in his own patronising fashion, parking his own ample derrière on the overly cushioned love seat. "Now how my dear madam how can I possibly be of assistance?"

"I was goin' to ask you 'elp. Well since my poor Albert got sick it 'as become impossible to keep the business goin', I've made the decision to sell up and with our debts being what there were, I was considerin' goin' into service to 'elp support m'self in the future."

"Ahh." The Beadle murmured a look of deviant delight filling his face. "And I suppose you would like me to provide you with a sterling character reference. Well I am sure that will be possible, I always like to oblige my good friends, perhaps if you were..." He began his greedy eyes feasting on her exposed flesh. "How does the saying go you scratch my back...I'll scratch yours." He added lasciviously patting the space beside him.

"Oh please sir let me get you a drink, what sort of 'ostess would I be if I didn't get you something...Gin?" Nellie gushed as she flittered delicately across to the sideboard and picked up the bottle of gin she had purchased especially for the occasion.

"Only if you'll join me my dear." The Beadle replied, smiling slimily as he accepted the glass, again patting the place beside him on the sofa suggestively as he took a large sip.

"Well alright I am not much of a drinker m'self, can't handle more than a glass or two before I get all tipsy, and then who knows what I'll do." Nellie replied taking a seat on the sofa as far as possible from the smirking Beadle. "I kept it around for my poor Albert, god rest his soul, pain got so bad near the end it was his only respite."

"Well I think after all that you've been through recently you deserve the chance to relax with a drink or two Mrs Lovett." The Beadle replied breathlessly before taking another large swig from his glass.

"Oh let me top you up sir." Nellie insisted, filling his glass to the top before he could protest, leaning slightly forward as she did so he was more preoccupied with the view of her cleavage than his full glass.

"As long as you do the same Mrs Lovett." He replied slyly seizing the bottle and tipping a generous amount into her glass.

"Oh no sir I'll get tipsy."

"I must insist...A toast perhaps to your dear Mr Lovett."

"Oh sir what a marvellous idea, down the hatch."

Gasping as the gin burned his throat Beadle Bamford relaxed back into the cushions, the alcohol slowly doing its work as he eagerly allowed the baker to refill his glass.

"To you sir, for bein' such a kind gentleman." Nellie proposed lifting her still half empty glass in a toast, smiling as the gullible man quickly downed his full glass and accepted a re-fill.

"I've often wondered Beadle Bamford sir, I mean I see you every week, well your such a dashin' important figure and I can't 'elp but wish I knew more about you, 'ow you rose up to become Beadle...Oh you must forgive me it's the gin, didn't I say it made me funny."

Smiling broadly the Beadle waved aside her blushes."It is nothing to be embarrassed about my dear." He replied generously, sipping at his glass as he leaned in closer.

"It was a combination of hard work and friends in the right places of course, I am most fortunate to be considered close friends to several men of influence; they naturally respect my opinion and it is through such high opinion I am honoured today." He added punctuating each word with a wave of his now empty glass.

"'Ere 'ave another." Nellie insisted catching his flailing hand before it could 'accidentally' wander off in her direction, the lecherous old soak.

"Do tell me more Beadle Bamford sir, I find it all simply fascinating." Nellie added, forcing a look of adoring attentiveness onto her face as the Beadle droned on and on about his truly boring past, taking care to fill his glass whenever it got more than half empty ignoring his half hearted protests.

"I shouldn't really." The Beadle muttered, his words slurring slightly.

"Oh but you work so 'ard sir." Nellie insisted filling his glass as the morbidly obese beadle slumped deeper and deeper into her cushions. "An since there is no Mrs Bamford, well someone's gotta look out for ya."

"Yes I suppose so; it's just such a lonely life Mrs Lovett..." The Beadle mused, his free hand sliding across the sofa to pat her knee suggestively.

"Oh you poor dear." Nellie replied sympathetically, ignoring the desire to push his clammy hand off of her and squashing the nausea that threatened to come up all over his fine brocade waistcoat. "You just rest there, let Nellie look after ya."

"Hmmm you're such a warm woman Mrs Lovett; so warm and so very beautiful." Beadle Bamford slurred his heavy eyes glazing over, as a trickle of drool escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"You just relax sir...Rest your eyes for a moment."

"Just a moment...I..." The Beadle grunted, his breathing becoming deeper and slower until the tell tale rasp of snoring filled the air.

Freezing Nellie sat and waited, her eyes fixed on the little mantle clock her heart pounding ten to the dozen. Finally after half an hour had passed she finally dared move. The Beadle was still as he fallen asleep; head lolled back mouth open as he snored loudly, traces of drool and spittle dribbling from the corner of his mouth onto his folded jowls. He truly was a disgusting specimen of a man with his trousers cut under his fat belly, his gaudy brocade waistcoat straining at the buttons and thinning greasy hair combed over his head.

Putting her personal disgust to the side Nellie crept over and leant over him hesitantly, then with all the skill of being brought up on London's streets she picked his pockets. Wallet, handkerchief, both useless since she didn't wish to rob him or catch any of his nasty germs. Then finally she hit the jack pot, a tightly bound journal, with assorted letters and lists rammed in between the bound pages.

Taking her prize over to the sideboard she retrieve the paper and ink, flicking through the journal it didn't take long to find a nice long list written in the Beadle's scrawl of handwriting. Taking up her pen Nellie began to slowly copy, stopping to repeat the words until she had mimicked his style completely. Then she started on faking her own character, stopping and starting over when it was needed until she was satisfied with the forgery. Then folding the letter in half she lit a red candle to warm the wax, glancing across at the Beadle to ensure he was still snoring soundly.

This was going to be the truly tricky part, crouching over him she replaced the journal in his inside pocket before reaching down to his hand and the signet ring that sat on his right ring finger. Sliding her own slender finders over his chubby digit Nellie gripped the ring with her nails tugging it gently but the bloody thing refused to move. Cursing under her breath she tried again this time tugging harder.

"Wha..mnn..." The Beadle grunted stirring in his sleep, turning further into the frilly cushions that littered the loveseat, his other hand now slung over Nellie's shoulder, his fingers greedily groping the soft skin of her neck even in his sleep.

Now there was nothing for it, stretching out her finger tips Nellie grasped the sweaty groping hand with her own and ducking under his arm placed it down by his side praying with all her might the old bleeder didn't wake up. When he continued to snore as loud as before Nellie allowed herself a small sigh of relief; then since she couldn't take the ring off she decided to seal the damn letter with it still on his finger. It was another tense moment as she pressed the molten red wax into the signet ring but the Beadle was by now completely out for the count and didn't even stir.

Clutching the letter to her heaving chest Nellie back as quietly as she could from the room, waiting until she had her own bedroom door bolted before chuckling into her hand; lying down on her bed she turned and buried her face into her pillow to stifle her laughter. Now she only had to wait a few hours until daybreak and she was home free.

---

"Beadle...Beadle Bamford...God's sake wake up you old soak." Nellie hissed as she shook the snoring Beadle. "Rise and shine Beadle it's a beautiful day."

Groaning into one of her overstuffed and frilled cushions the Beadle finally awoke, gasping out in pain."My head."

"Oh and that's rightly my fault, I've always been a little 'eavy 'anded with the pouring. Not being much of a drinker m'self I can never tell how much is right."

"Urgh well that is quite alright Mrs Lovett." The Beadle groaned blinking his eyes to correct his vision, surely that wall paper had not seemed so garish in the candle light. "I'll just be..." He moaned as his stomach protested at the sudden movement, his head pounding like an entire charging cavalry regiment.

"Oh deary you really aren't well. Perhaps I should go get Mr Cooper from across the way to come 'elp you."

"NO!" Beadle Bamford insisted this time forcing his body to obey his commands as he rose hesitantly to his feet. "I'll just be...My hat?" He asked groping around on the floor before retrieving the now crushed artefact.

"Well carefully does it." Nellie cautioned as she ushered the still staggering Beadle towards the door. "I really can never thank you enough."

"Thank me?" Beadle Bamford queried managing to lift one heavy brow questioning before the harsh morning light caused him squint in pain.

"For the character remember, oh you're such a dear man." Nellie gushed as sincerely as possible and if there was any falseness to her tone the Beadle and his hangover did not notice it.

"Character?" The Beadle queried confusion written on his face before he shrugged his shoulders, dismissing his lack of memory with a grunt. "My pleasure Mrs Lovett, perhaps I could pop around later in the week and you can thank me properly."

"Well I don't know..." Nellie replied glancing dramatically over her shoulders as if the devil himself might be listening in. "I mean what would people think?"

"Think?"

"I'm only thinking of you luv a respected man in the community, I mean if it got round you were seen visiting me often and leaving in the morning what would people think."

"Indeed." Beadle Bamford retorted disbelief contorting his already ugly face. "What might people think Mrs Lovett?"

Pulling out her handkerchief Nellie dabbed at her eyes and stifled a sob. "They don't know you as well as I do, why they might think you only came around to take advantage of my poor widowed state...How wrong they would be Beadle Bamford sir but you know how people do gossip..." Nellie trailed off her face the picture of innocent indignation. "I couldn't stand to have people think that about you sir. So since you have such a kind heart it seems I must be the one to save you from yourself."

"Myself?" The Beadle replied now clearly confused.

"Yes from your own generous nature." Nellie insisted drawing back the bolts from the door to her shop and virtually pushing the stunned Beadle out into the street. "It breaks my heart it really does you're such a lovely kind man but I 'ave to ignore you...yes that will save you from those malicious gossips."

"Ignore me?" Beadle Bamford gasped in horror, his plans for more intimate nights in front of the fire evaporating in front of his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes I will, I'll save you....Good bye Beadle we can never speak again." Nellie insisted dramatically real tears of pure suppressed joviality streaming down her cheeks and she slammed her front door shut in the astonished Beadle's face. Pulling the bolts back across Nellie collapsed against the door breathing heavily before sinking to the floor and burying her face into her skirts smothering her squeals of laughter. She'd done it that job was as good as hers.


	3. Twenty blooming eight

---

Taking a deep breath Nellie lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Then she waited, running her hands nervously over her skirts, a momentary scowl crossing her features at the ugly high-necked monstrosity she was wearing. It was a necessary evil, a dowdy, high neckline, respectable looking dress which was appropriate for a widow such as herself; or at least that was what she kept telling herself ignoring the fact that the navy colour made her look jaundiced, the cut and copious ruffles made her look short and did absolutely nothing for her figure. Still it was respectable and it was cheap and it did not attract any attention of the male variety and considering whose house she was about to enter that was a definite advantage.

Just as she was about to knock again the door opened and standing behind it was a woman that by comparison, even with Mrs Lovett's ugly dress, made Nellie look as svelte and lithe as a mere girl of seventeen. "Eleanor Lovett?"

"Yes." Nellie replied, cursing herself internally when her voice came out little more than a squeak.

"I'm Mrs Jenkins, Judge Turpins housekeeper, would you kindly follow me."

Nodding Nellie followed the rotund housekeeper into the house. The house was as dark and dingy as Nellie had expected, the servants quarters little more than a vast warren of tunnels leading off into closed up rooms, but the thing that struck Nellie was the silence. It was true she had not visited many such wealthy households before but the ones she had always seemed bursting with life, assorted scullery and kitchen maids giggling with the footmen, the housekeeper barking orders and the constant chime of the servants' bells but here she could have heard a pin drop. It was quite a relief when the turned off of the silent corridor and into a parlour that by contrast seemed cheery; true there was not much in the way of ornamentation, not compared with her own parlour but the flickering fire and neatly framed needlework samplers made it almost homey.

"Please take a seat." Mrs Jenkins offered, before lowering her own bulky form into a worn looking armchair leaving Nellie to choose between the other hard backed armchair or to take a seat at the desk. Deciding on the other armchair Nellie sat and arranged her skirts delicately as she often remembered Lucy Baker doing.

"So...I see it is Mrs Lovett." Mrs Jenkins started her hazel eyes flickering over to the worn but obvious wedding ring that still sat on Nellie's finger.

"Yes." Nellie replied not sure if she should expand on that small affirmation or not but when the housekeeper remained silent her natural verbosity took over and she simple had to fill the silence. "My 'usband, Albert passed away little more than a week ago."

"A widow." Mrs Jenkins summarised. "You have my condolences my dear, but so recently are you sure you are ready to take a new position so soon?"

"Forgive me candour Mrs Jenkins but my poor Albert had been sick these last six months, so it weren't a shock or nothin'. In the end, it was a relief for us both that the dear lord took 'im. As for taking a position so soon, it was my Albert's idea. There would be debts to clear, and 'e was worried about me not having anythin' to occupy m'self with, and to try and run the business alone would have been to 'ard, so 'ere I am."

"Of course how very far sighted of him. Do you have a character reference?"

"Oh yes...Where did I put it. Ah 'ere it is." Nellie exclaimed triumphantly as she presented the housekeeper with her sealed character. "Beadle Bamford gave me it 'imself, I haven't read it so I can only 'ope 'e said something nice."

"Ah yes." Mrs Jenkins replied, fumbling around in her apron for a pair of old spectacles that she held an inch away from her nose whilst she squinted down at the letter.

Whilst the housekeeper was suitably distracted, Nellie took the opportunity to study her potentional employer. She had to be fifty if she was a day, and judging by the size of her rather too fond of sampling her own cooking. Then again, perhaps food was not solely the cause of her bloatation. The housekeeper was extremely red faced for a person who spent most of her life indoors, an extremely ruddy complexion that could be gained by excessive outdoor work or excessive glasses of something potent, port perhaps, maybe sherry. Yes, Mrs Jenkins struck Nellie was a sherry drinker and considering the creeper bugger the poor dear had to work for, it wasn't any wonder if she chose to imbibe in order to keep herself going.

"Well my dear, everything appears to be in order. The Beadle has given you a glowing reference."

"Well 'e is a kind soul." Nellie replied, biting her bottom lip to keep a giggle from escaping.

"The current position we have available is that of housemaid, you will be expected to rise early to clean and set the household fires, then undertake various cleaning duties about the house that I will set from day to day, dusting, polishing, and washing the floors and the like. The pay is seven pounds a month; you will have one afternoon a week to yourself and one full day off a month..."

"What is this?" A sudden voice demanded from the hall.

Turning in her seat Nellie caught sight of something that made her blood freeze. It wasn't the Judge or the Beadle but another of their clique who sent her skin crawling. On first glance the man appeared reasonably attractive, tall over six foot and trim of figure, neatly clipped red hair sat close to his head like a sleek cap and he was smartly dressed albeit all in black. However, one glance in those pale blue eyes, cold like a frozen over lake, sent Nellie's instincts screaming this man was cold, calculating and completely ruthless and he was eyeing her like a particularly nasty insect that had crawled out from underneath the skirting board.

"Oh Mr Philips, I didn't see you there sir..." Mrs Jenkins exclaimed her already ruddy complexion flushing a deeper a red at the sight of the tall imposing butler standing in the doorway. "This is Eleanor Lovett; she is here about the housemaid position."

"Her." The butler sneered his watery blue eyeing up the uncomfortable baker. "She looks like she crawled out of a gutter somewhere, and how old is she forty?"

"I'm twenty blooming eight." Nellie exploded.

"My commiserations." Mr Philips retorted. "You must have had a hard life."

"She has an excellent character." Mrs Jenkins intervened.

"Where from? The workhouse, I've warned you before Mrs Jenkins this is respectable house and I refuse to allow it to become a doss house for any waif or vagabond who tells you a pitiful enough story."

"No from Beadle Bamford." Mrs Jenkins insisted causing the butler to start in surprise, his shark like eyes now fixed on Nellie once more, the contempt knowing expression on his face told anyone how he thought she had obtained that little letter.

"A good friend of yours is he?" Mr Philips asked as he snatched the character from the housekeeper's shaking fingers and scanned its contents quickly.

"He was a friend of my late husband and a regular customer at our Meat pie emporium; he carried out regular inspections so he can vouch for me cleanliness and the quality of my work." Nellie insisted.

"Oh I just bet he did thorough investigations no doubt." Mr Philips sneered throwing the character down on the desk. "I am afraid you have wasted your time..."

However fortunately for Nellie the fat little housekeeper seemed to have reached the end of her rope. "Now now Mr Philips think about it, we can't go on like this, what with Mary quitting last week and no one else applying..."

"Yes thank you Mrs Jenkins I think you have run that fat mouth of yours quite enough." The butler hissed, his thin lips twisting into a snarl as two high spots of colour appeared on his pasty looking face, a sure sign of a temper about to explode.

"Yes Mr Philips." Mrs Jenkins replied at once contrite. "It's just too hard, I can't run the kitchen all by myself and look after the house, if we took her on under probation week by week?"

Then perhaps it was providence or perhaps another more suspect power but the sharp ring of a servant's bell disturbed the tense atmosphere. Clearly flustered as he tried to regain his composure before rushing off to tend to the Judge the butler shrugged his shoulders. "Fine probation but I will insist on close supervision, and the moment something is broken or goes missing she's out!"

"Yes sir of course." A relieved Mrs Jenkins called out after the rapidly departing butler. "Well now that's settled my dear perhaps it would be best if I showed you around the house."

---

Sighing deeply Nellie Lovett sank willingly into her new bed. It had been a long day. After Mrs Jenkins had shown her around the house and instructed her on her daily tasks Nellie had been given leave to pop home and collect a few possessions, something made easier by the fact that Nellie had already sold everything that wasn't essential or of deep sentimental value. Even her beloved shop wouldn't be her's much longer as the agent had assured her he had several potential buyers lined up all eager to take such a good location off her hands. Then it hadn't taken much to play on the good nature of her neighbour Mr Cooper, who had his boy carry her trunk all the way to Judge Turpin's, while Nellie popped into the locksmiths and purchased a nice new bolt for her bedroom door.

The bolt now fitted Nellie felt safe enough to relax and mull over the evening's other events.

She had been right about the silence, the house was practically empty and by her estimation woefully understaffed. Mrs Jenkins seemed to run the kitchen singlehandedly, acting as housekeeper, kitchen maid and even scullery. Mr Philips, even thinking about him caused Nellie's skin to crawl, took care of matters above stairs answering the door and attending on Judge Turpins every whim. The only other member of staff was Miss Eliza Templeton who Nellie had yet to meet properly. She was Joanna's nurse cum governess and spent must of her time locked away with her young charge. Nellie had only caught a glimpse of her when they passed on the back stairs, a quiet little thing, delicately formed like a china doll with thick dark hair and what seemed to be large blue eyes, although they may have been green, the light was hardly good enough to tell.

Dinner had been illuminating. She had had lively meals all by herself with only the roaches for company. The Judge had dined out; therefore, Miss Templeton had eaten with Joanna in her room, leaving Nellie to _'enjoy'_ the company of Mr Philips and Mrs Jenkins. There had been limited conversation. Poor Mrs Jenkins had tried, but with Mr Philips sneering at her over his water glass and mocking her honest attempts at conversation, the poor old dear had retreated into herself and focused solely on her plate. Mr Philips had then turned his attention to Nellie herself and everything from the way she held her knife, to the fact she once let her elbow graze the tabletop, came under his criticism.

The only way she held her tongue was to focus on why she was here, to befriend Joanna, that and imaging how that smug ginger bleeder would look with her potatoes smashed into his sneering face. Nellie knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to crack her, get her angry, find her weakness and then exploit it. The man was a bully just like his master but she wasn't going to let him bully her, she'd spent her life surrounded by scum like him and become tougher because it. Of course if he ever decided that verbal taunts where not enough Nellie was more than ready for him.

Reaching into her pocket Nellie relished the cool weight in her hand, the filigree handle fitting easily into her palm, the metal quickly warming from her body heat. It was true she would have gotten more at the pawnshop for a full set but somehow she couldn't bear to part with them all, after all apart for Joanna herself they were the only part of him left. Pulling out the ornate razor, Nellie flipped the blade open, smiling as the shiny surface reflected her features. Besides her new friend my just come in useful one day.


	4. Spic and span

---

The dawn was barely breaking when Nellie Lovett rose from her bed, stretching out the kinks in her back that came from sleeping on such a hard mattress. Not that there had been much sleeping involved. Despite her best intentions Nellie had found herself going over and over her plan in her mind a sense of cold dread settling into her stomach; she had gone too far to back out now even if she wanted to. Perhaps it had been for the best she had barely dozed all night, a glance in the mirror reflected back the ugly dark circles under her eyes which contrasted vividly with her pasty complexion, she looked half dead; well at least that would put paid to any possible attentions his evil _'Judgeness'_ might send her way.

Although it was possible he didn't care what a woman looked like, as she could have sworn she saw the handle to her door turn last night, but since she had been half asleep it may have simply been a trick of the light. What was certain however, hence the real need for the bolt, was that it had not been a mere fluke that a position had opened up in this household just when she needed it.

It was running joke in working class circles, poor Judge Turpin unable to keep a housemaid longer than a month or two, a kitchen maid six months if he was lucky. Of course what wasn't so freely gossiped about, when word might get back to his old pal Beadle Bamford, was why women left his employ in droves many of them ending up in Bedlam with a rather conspicuous bump under their petticoats and a strange lifeless look in their eyes.

That was not a fate Nellie was prepared to share and so she planned to stay out of Judge Turpin's sight. Keep her head down, do her chores, find a way to befriend Joanna and then steal her away; how difficult could that be?

---

Cursing her own idiotic brilliance, Nellie paused for breath throwing down her scrubbing brush and grasping the errant red curls that had escaped her bun, pinning them back to her head viciously, imaging with every jab it was Mr Philips she was stabbing. That man was a sadist.

At first Nellie had wondered how such a large house was managed with such a small staff, and was informed for practicality's sake many of the rooms were locked up and left unused. However that still left, the master's bedroom, study, sitting room, dining room not to mention Joanna's bedroom and all the assorted hallways and staircases to keep spic and span. It was now her responsibility to keep all these rooms clean and not Nellie Lovett clean but Mr Philips clean, which meant doing things twice over.

Picking up her scrubbing brush once more Nellie pictured the Butler's face on the set of stairs she was working on and then proceeded to pound it senseless, determined to get this damn staircase finished before dinner.

"Still on the staircase." A patronising voice sneered as it's odious owner slinked into view down in the hallway. Mr Philip's sleek red head appearing from the darkness as he balanced a heavy silver tea tray with practised grace. "We are not paying you to daydream Mrs Lovett."

"Almost finished Mr Philips." Nellie replied unable her frustrations completely out of her voice.

"I think I will be the judge of that." The butler retorted reaching down and wiping his gloved finger along the step she had just finished. "Unacceptable." He hissed waving the white finger under her nose the barest dusting of dirt blemishing the cotton. "I warned you that such slack behaviour would not be tolerated."

"It's clean." Nellie retorted hotly unable to curb her temper.

"It is not clean." Mr Philips retorted before waving his hand at her bucket. "How can it be clean, look at the water. You are simply moving the dirt around."

"It's clean enough to eat your dinner off." Nellie muttered mutinously.

"Perhaps for you, perhaps it was clean enough for those scum you used to call customers…Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie emporium, wasn't it?" The butler added leaning down to hiss in her face, his breath hot on her cheek, smile widening as Nellie shrunk back in disgust.

"What didn't think I would do my research? My how the mighty have fallen. If only your customers could see you now. Oh but I forgot you hadn't had a customer in ages, up to your eyes in debt…Perhaps your lack of cleanliness was the reason?"

Swallowing the urge to fling the brush at his head and upend the bucket of dirty water over his neatly pressed suit Nellie grudgingly asked. "What do you suggest then sir?"

"Start it again, and keep cleaning until the staircase sparkles."

"Fine. I'll just tip this water away and start on it again after dinner."

Standing up so he towered over her Mr Philips smirked once again. "I think you misunderstood what I said Mrs Lovett. I told you to do it again, and you will keep doing so until I say otherwise, no dinner break, no tea break, no day dreaming breaks, no breaks of any kind. If necessary you will work through the night."

"But."

"Do it." The Butler demanded. "Or shall we add unemployed and homeless to the list of your many failings?"

---

Sighing Nellie practically crawled over to the bucket, dropping the brush into the murky water not caring when it splashed back onto her dress. She couldn't remember ever feeling so exhausted, her back muscles clenched tight in painful spasms and her knees, she doubted her poor knees would ever recover from the abuse. Taking the bucket by the handles Nellie half carried half dragged the heavy container down the hall.

It was late, she had missed not only dinner but supper. The Judge had retired to his study for the evening and only the occasional patter of footsteps had disturbed her work. Mr Philips had passed by, taking the scenic route, on his way to deliver Judge Turpin's after dinner brandy, smugly rubbing in how delicious the chicken Mrs Jenkins had prepared for dinner had been and how much the master's dog had enjoyed her serving.

"Sadistic son of a…." Nellie muttered dumping the contents of her bucket into the open drain behind the kitchen.

"Oh Mrs Lovett there you are." Mrs Jenkins's cheerful voice called out. "Such a shame you missed dinner, I do hope you are not going to take after our Miss Templeton."

"What?" Nellie asked, wiping her wet hands on her apron before joining the housekeeper in the main kitchen.

"The poor dear barely touches her food." Mrs Jenkins babbled on as if Nellie hadn't spoken, and the reason for that became clear as she watched, as the housekeeper pottered around her kitchen wobbling slightly. "She hasn't joined us for breakfast in weeks, and she never touches anything on the tray I send up."

"Hmm." Nellie replied her chestnut eyes locked on the swaying housekeeper, her clever mind already wondering how she could turn the housekeeper's tipsy mood to her advantage.

"Well I saved you a small something just in case."

Surprised Nellie mumbled out a quick thank you accepting the bread and cheese gratefully, stuffing a fistful into her mouth. "So Mrs Jenkins you been the housekeeper 'ere long?"

"Since Judge Turpin's last father was master."

"And Mr Philips 'e been here long?" Nellie asked slyly.

"Oh no Mr Philips started oh it must have been four years ago now."

"Really." Nellie mused. "Is 'e from round these parts?"

"Oh no, Bristol he says. Well I think." Mrs Jenkins paused. "That was where he was in service before."

"Bristol?" Nellie mumbled her eyes narrowing in suspicion, Mr Philip's accent didn't seem to have a Bristol twang to it. True he seemed to actively suppress any underlying accent, but that time he lost his temper she could have sworn she had heard a London accent in there but which one…

It was a mystery, one she was determined to solve, unfortunately it seemed the only way to confirm her hunch was to get Mr Philips angry. Or perhaps get someone else to make him angry.


	5. Bun in the oven

---

Burrowing her head under her pillow Nellie tried to convince herself she hadn't heard anything and for a few moments it seemed to work then there it was again, the tell tale sound of somebody retching. Scrunching her nose in disgust Nellie reluctantly swung her legs out of bed, shivering when the cool pre-dawn air hit her skin. Five days in a row she had been woken by the noise, five days of disrupted sleep after hours of back breaking labour; five days in which she hadn't so much as glimpsed little Joanna and she had finally had enough.

Pulling on a dressing gown Nellie stomped across the hall, not caring about knocking she barged the door open, freezing suddenly in the doorway. It wasn't Mrs Jenkins regurgitating the many gallons of sherry she seemed to put away like she had expected; instead the horrified pale face of Eliza Templeton stared up at her.

"Oh." Nellie gasped. "I...Are you alright dear?" She added awkwardly, inwardly cursing when she caught the young nurse's bemused expression; of course she wasn't alright why else had Nellie barged over here. "Sorry bit of a stupid question."

"Did I disturb you Mrs Lovett...?" Eliza began her eyes growing even larger with horror.

"Well you couldn't 'elp it love. It's not like ya did it on purpose now was it?" Nellie hushed the trembling girl softly. Then making a decision to invite herself in she shut the door behind her and made her way over to the nurse's bed. Taking a seat on the soft eiderdown she turned her attention back to the pale girl who was kneeing beside her.

"Forgive me I am not really in the mood for company."

"Aye I can see that love." Nellie replied sympathetically. "But since things don't seem to be getting better on their own don't you think telling someone what's wrong might be a good idea?"

"I am fine."

"Really?" Nellie questioned, her sharp dark eyes flickering knowingly to the chamber pot then back to Eliza.

"It was just the fish last night seems to have unsettled me and..."

"Oh I can understand that love. My poor Albert once had a case of something' nasty from some off fish, poor love was up and down all night, kept the whole 'ouse awake." Nellie added conversationally smiling gently at Miss Templeton, her friendly tone lulling the girl into a false sense of security.

"I am sure I will be fine in a few hours." Eliza insisted. "There really is no need to tell Mrs Jenkins or Mr Philips about any of this."

"What would be to tell?" Nellie added conspiratorially tapping her nose.

"Indeed."

"There's only one thing dear." Nellie muttered leaning in close to the younger woman. "We didn't 'ave fish last night, it was Pork; we 'ad fish the night before."

"Oh that's what I meant." Eliza insisted. "I've felt ill for the last day or so."

"Don't you mean the last five love?" Nellie's sharp tongue corrected, her quick eyes narrowing in on the panicking nurse.

"Yes no...I don't." Eliza muttered, wringing her hands together, tears of pure fright beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes.

Taking pity on the panicking girl Nellie stood up and half lifted half dragged Eliza to sit beside her on the bed. Reaching into the pocket of her dressing gown she retrieved a mostly clean handkerchief and handed it over to the sobbing girl. "Now why don't you tell old Nellie all about it deary, you'll feel a lot better when you get it off your chest."

"I truly wouldn't know where to begin."

"I always find the beginnin' the best place." Nellie replied encouragingly.

"I just don't know what to do…I cannot afford to loose my place here, I have nowhere to go." Eliza murmured staring off into space as she twisted Nellie's handkerchief between her fingers.

"The beginnin' love." Nellie chided. "When did this all start, you bein' poorly?"

"A few weeks or so…I can't really remember, at first I just felt dizzy but then I began to feel sick."

"In the mornin's?" Nellie asked leadingly.

"Yes mainly but lately its been all the time, I can barely look at food the smell just turns my stomach."

"I see." Nellie sighed, the pieces slowly falling into place. "You'll 'ave to pardon my bluntness love but 'ave you 'ad any gentlemen callers?"

If Nellie had slapped her across the face she could not have provoked so strong a reaction. "No…No I wouldn't…I am a respectable woman Mrs Lovett. Besides Judge Turpin has made it very clear I am not allowed to receive visitors."

"I wasn't think about the nice type, the ones that call and take you for a stroll in the park or surprise you with a pretty poesy." Nellie retorted getting to her feet to face the fuming girl. "I was thinking more about some unwanted night time visitors creepin' through your bedroom door, the type that don't rightly care that you are trying to be a respectable young lady, the type that don't take no for an answer."

Blanching Eliza barely had time to bend over her chamber pot before she brought up what little was still in her stomach.

"Sorry love." Nellie murmured as she knelt down beside the retching girl, rubbing her back soothingly. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"How…"

"'ow did I know?" Nellie finished for her. "It wasn't hard to guess my dear. This household has something of a reputation you see."

"What am I going to do?" Eliza sobbed turning her large eyes on Nellie.

"Don't you have any family love?"

Shaking her head Eliza dropped her gaze to stare at her hands.

"No friends?"

"No…Not any more."

"But you 'ad some." Nellie asked encouragingly.

"There was John." Eliza muttered a hint of colour coming to her cheeks. "He was the gardener here before Mr Philips sacked him for poaching some the Judge's roses, they were almost gone over, he would have had to prune them anyway in a day or two instead he cut them early and gave them to me for my room."

"Sounds like a nice sort of chap." Nellie replied. "Where's 'e now?"

"I don't know, he said something about visiting his family in the East end for a while, but he mentioned the army…I don't know if something awful has happened to him." Eliza sniffed dabbing her eyes delicately.

"Well how about if we try to find out?" Nellie asked brightly. "Do you remember if 'e said anymore about where 'e was from?"

"No…Just that was East London, he never mentioned a street." Eliza replied despondently.

"Well what about his family surely 'e must 'ave mentioned what trade 'is folks were in?"

"Well.." Eliza paused her lips twisted as the thought. "His father was a flower trader, he had a barrow at Covent Garden market!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Well its not much but it's a start." Nellie insisted. "Now why don't you try to get a little rest."

"Oh but I cannot." Eliza exclaimed glancing at her clock. "It is almost five. I have to dress and get Joanna bathed and dressed ready to have breakfast with the Judge at eight…"

Smiling Nellie patted the nursemaid's hand. "Don't you worry about that, you just have a little rest then come up to the girls room abou' ten minutes to eight, let your friend Nellie take care of the little angel this mornin'."

"Well if you're sure Mrs Lovett?" Eliza asked hesitantly.

"Oh please love call me Nellie all me friends do."

"Thank you Nellie." Eliza added warmly a bright smile lighting up her face which despite her red rimmed eyes made her almost pretty. "It seems like the god lord sent you to me."

"I feel quite the same way." Nellie replied beaming, unable keep her delight at finding a way to Joanna bottled up inside.

Shutting the door behind her as she left Nellie couldn't resist a small victory dance. Just when the way ahead seemed impassable an opportunity like this opened up. It was a shame for poor Eliza but Nellie would do her best to help the girl find her John and that might assuage the lingering sense of guilt that she was taking advantage of the girls situation for her own ends.

Besides it wasn't like she had forced the damn Judge into the girl's bedroom in the first place, and without Nellie's help the most the girl had to look forward to was Bedlam. No Nellie had nothing to feel bad about, and anyway by taking Joanna from the Judge perhaps she was in small way getting vengeance for all those poor girls the bastard had taken advantage of over the years.

Shaking such thoughts from her head Nellie rushed back to her room, no longer tired she dressed and rushed off to start her morning chores. They needed doing if she was going to free up an hour or so to spend with their little Joe.

'Just a little longer Mr B', Nellie thought, 'I'll have our girl out of 'ere, I swear I will'

---


	6. Meeting Joanna

---

Standing outside the girls door Nellie wished for the tenth time she had stopped just once in front of a mirror. Tugging at her dress and dusting the coal dust from her apron she raised her hands to her hair which as usual was sticking out everywhere; well there was nothing short of a hundred hair pins or a talented hairdresser that could fix that birds nest. Gathering her courage Nellie raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in Miss Templeton." A timid voice drifted through the door.

Pushing open the door Nellie stepped into the room coming to a halt as the opulence of the bedroom struck her. The walls were swayved in expensive yellow wallpaper and in the morning light it seemed to glow. The room's suite was made from the most delicate looking mahogany, all child sized and finished in gold silk with tiny white plumped cushions all delicately embroidered.

Every sort of toy in existence stood neatly stacked or packed away in toy boxes and for a moment Nellie despaired, how could she persuade a child to leave all this behind. To leave this life of comfort where her every whim was catered to for a life on a shoe string where the priority was food in her belly not porcelain dollies or pretty dresses.

"You are not my nurse."

Whirling round Nellie gasped when she saw Joanna. Sat up on her bed, pillows and eiderdown pulled up under her chin she looked tiny, large eyes staring out from a pale face which was lost in a sea of frills and flounces.

"Who are you?"

Smiling warmly Nellie took a step towards the bed. "I'm Nellie Miss Joe."

"Why are you here, where is my nurse?"

"Oh she felt a bit poorly this morning so I offered to get you up." Nellie replied softly, edging forward slowly as if not to startle a small timid animal. "I 'ope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." Joanna replied politely but coolly.

Suddenly awkward Nellie strode over to the closet, pulling the door open she found just what she expected dress after dress made from the most exquisite fabrics. "Now what would you like to wear?"

"I don't mind." Joanna replied softly.

"Oh come now you must 'ave a favourite." Nellie chided imaging her own response as a child when faced with such delightful clothes.

"It doesn't matter, they are all the same."

"Well let's see. When I cannot decide what to wear I like to make a game of it." Nellie coaxed, pleased when Joanna actually looked over at her in interest.

"A game?"

"Yes a fun game. I'd go over to the window…" Nellie paused scampering over to the glass. "Well come on slow coach you can't play from all the way over there."

"You want me to play with you?"

"Well it's no fun playin' by m'self!" Nellie retorted.

Waiting for Joanna to join her Nellie hoisted the little girl up onto the window seat.

"What are we looking for?" Joanna asked politely when Nellie continued to look out of the window.

"Ah there do you see that old man." Nellie exclaimed waving her finger at a heavily bearded gentleman who was shuffling along with his cane a newspaper rolled up under his arm.

"Yes." Joanna replied clearly perplexed.

"Well what do you think he is?"

"I do not know."

Shaking her head so hard her curls danced Nellie coaxed her little charge. "Guess...I think he's really a spy, a Russian spy and rolled up in his newspaper are secrets that he has stolen from our government and he's shuffling off to the docks to hand them over to a pirate who will sail them back to Russia. So if I felt like it I might dress up as a detective and follow him, retrieving the plans before he could hand them over to the pirate."

"That sounds a little dangerous." Joanna mumbled.

"Well if you don't fancy catching a spy how about telling me something about that pretty lady out walking her dog?"

"Well she likes animals." Joanna started encouraged when Nellie nodded. "Well maybe her dog is special, perhaps it can do tricks, perhaps even talk."

"That's a good one."

"But I do not see how that helps me decide what to wear?"

"Well that's easy." Nellie insisted. "A clever dog like that would make a marvellous attraction at a carnival or circus, and you could be part of the act you could say things and the dog would repeat them or perhaps you can both do clever balancing tricks."

"So what should I wear?"

"Well lets have a look and decide which dress would be best suit a circus performer." Nellie insisted, taking Joanna's hand and rushing over to the large closet where they spent a happy half an hour selecting a pretty rose coloured dress with matching ballet slippers.

"Now my little performer I think we need to work on those circus skills."

"I don't know any circus skills…I have never even seen a circus." Joanna replied hesitantly the excitement that had brightened her cheeks fading far too quickly.

"Well then it's a good job I have love." Nellie replied brightly. "They are some right strange folk. Men so strong they could lift both you and me and probably Mrs Jenkins as well." She added to Joanna's delicate giggles. "Bearded Ladies."

"Ladies with beards!" Joanna gasped.

"Oh aye full bushy ones. Then there are men that can breathe fire or swallow swords as long as my arm."

"I do not think I will able to swallow a sword." Joanna insisted.

"Well not straight away." Nellie joked. "How about we start small we can do some balancing and perhaps a bit of juggling."

"Juggling?"

"Oh you…It's probably easier to show you." Nellie muttered grasping around for something to juggle, her eye falling on a box of wooden bricks. "That'll do." Nellie added picking up three and with a deep breath she started to juggle.

"Oh that is wonderful. How clever." Joanna gasped clapping her hands as Nellie struggled to keep all three bricks in the air continuously.

"Hmmm." Nellie grunted, her hands moving quickly in an attempt to keep up, it had seemed much easier when she was a girl. Deciding to stop before she made a fool of herself Nellie suddenly realised she couldn't remember how to stop without just dropping everything. However the decision of how or when to stop was taken out of her hands quite literally when she misjudged a throw and a catch and a brick decided to come down on her head instead.

Holding her forehead and biting her tongue to stop a cuss word from just slipping out Nellie was surprised when Joanna was suddenly at her side her pale little hand patting Nellie's arm awkwardly.

"Nellie…Nellie are you alright?"

"Course love, take more than a little clonk on me noggin to hurt Old Nellie."

"Are you sure? Do you need a cold cloth or perhaps you should lie down…" Joanna fluttered over her.

"Aren't you sweet. Worrying your pretty little 'ead over me." Nellie muttered surprising the girl with a one armed hug; initially stiffening at the contact Joanna eventually relaxed against Nellie's arm.

Resting her throbbing head against Joanna's pale hair Nellie stroked a stray curl back over the girls shoulder. "Just like your Pa." She murmured into the girls hair.

"My Pa?" Joanna questioned, her eyes suddenly eager and bright. "You know my father, my real father?"

"Shush love." Nellie cautioned inwardly chastising herself for even thinking let alone mentioning Benjamin Barker in front of Joanna.

"Please….Please." Joanna insisted her eyes wide and pleading. "Tell me, my guardian won't speak about my parents, he gets angry if I ask a question."

Sighing Nellie was unable to disappoint those eyes, his eyes. "Ask your questions sweetheart I'll do me best answer em but this will 'ave to be our little secret, no telling people about it."

"I won't I promise." Joanna replied in earnest. "I know my real name is Barker but I don't even know my parent's names or anything about them."

"Aye that's right, your mum's name was Lucy and she was just like you, pretty and fair a sweet girl, quiet and quite good with a needle. She loved flowers and she had the loveliest smile."

Sitting rapt, drinking up Nellie's every word Joanna nodded along excitedly. "And my 'Pa'?"

"Oh he was the handsomest man who ever walked god's green earth. Thick dark hair and the warmest brown eyes you ever did see, he was the kindest man I'd ever met. He was a barber by trade, the best in the whole of London."

"What happened to them…Why did they give me away, did they not want me, was I bad?"

"Oh No…" Nellie gasped pulling the trembling child properly into her arms. "No love they would never have given you up, they loved you more than anything."

"Is it because, my guardian said my father was a bad man, he did bad things and he had to be sent to prison."

Grasping Joanna's chin Nellie lifted the child's face so she could look her in the eye. "Your Pa was a good man, 'e never stole a thing, 'e was fixed up right and proper. Then after he was sent away your poor Ma well she couldn't cope, she loved 'im so much that losing 'im made her sick and she had to go away to a 'ospital of sorts." Nellie fudged unwilling to burden a child with the horrors of bedlam.

Rocking Joanna softly in her arms as the girl dried her tears Nellie thought of something to lighten the mood. "Well I 'aven't 'eld you like this since you were a proper little baby."

"You knew me when I was a baby?" Joanna asked suddenly excited again.

"I did, in fact I was the first person to ever 'old you proper." Nellie exclaimed to the young girls delight. "I was there when you were born, gave the midwife a 'and delivering ya, and I was the one who got to clean and bundle you up to keep you warm before your ma had a cuddle. You were a lot smaller then, a lot redder and bald, not a single hair on your head."

Giggling as she ran her fingers through her long blond curls Joanna retorted. "I wasn't bald."

"Yes you were, I aught to know I was there!" Nellie insisted relishing the feel of the laughing child in her arms.

However their little moment of merriment couldn't continue as there was a hesitant knock on the door and the tremulous voice of Miss Templeton could be heard through the wood. "Mrs Lovett…Nellie are you all finished?"

Tapping the suddenly solemn Joanna on the nose, Nellie brought a finger to her lips, a reminder to the girl of her promise before she stood to leave.

"You will come back to see me?" Joanna asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"Every chance I can, I promise." Nellie whispered bending down and placing a quick kiss on the girls cheek. "You're my girl too Joe Barker, why else would I be here?"

"Everyday?"

"Everyday." Nellie replied solemnly crossing her heart with her fingers before opening the door to a relieved Eliza Templeton. It was a start, a promising beginning, and that was all Nellie could hope for.


	7. Bearded Ladies

Shorter chapter as I wanted to update before going away for the weekend. Enjoy ss9

---

_It was a radical idea; it almost definitely wouldn't work but perhaps, just perhaps if she found a capable forger and a legal clerk that had a weakness to exploit then it would have half a chance..._

Eleanor Lovett just had another of her brilliant ideas. The idea had come to her whilst she was engaged in one of least favourite duties, dusting Judge Turpin's study. Although to be fair she had at least credit her little Joe with putting something like it in her thoughts to start with.

As she had promised she tried to visit the child everyday. Often it was barely more than five minutes at a time as she tended to the fire or took down the laundry but occasionally Nellie was able to take advantage of Miss Templeton's delicate condition and either get Joanna up in the morning, or their mutual favourite putting the child to bed. Then there was little time restraint, Nellie could take her time combing out the girls hair, braiding it ready for bed before tucking the girl in and indulging her with a few stories; sometimes fairy tales but more often than not stories about her parents, in particularly her father.

"And then there was the time your poor father had the most unusual customer." Nellie had regaled, Joanna tucked neatly into the crook of her arm.

"Unusual how?"

"Well first off it was one of those circus performers I was telling about. They had apparently taken quite a shine to your Pa and hearing that he was the best barber in London had insisted on calling on his for his tonsorial services."

"What is so strange about that?" Joanna had asked perplexed.

"Well it was strange because it was probably the first and last time your Pa was ever called on to trim a ladies beard!" Nellie giggled, smiling at the memory, the at first flustered Mr B had performed his duties with professional aplomb and by the end had charmed the Signora so much she had insisted on naming him her barber of choice.

"It wasn't quite the 'by royal appointment' your Pa was someday hoping for but it certainly brought in new business."

"You miss him." Joanna stated suddenly.

"Well of course I do, he was a wonderful man."

"It isn't fair." Joanna had whined. "If he didn't do anything wrong then he shouldn't be punished...Can't we just write to Australia and tell them he didn't do it."

Chuckling at the girls delightful naivety Nellie had shook her head before bidding the girl goodnight with a kiss.

The next morning Mr Philips had introduced a new task to Nellie's already overflowing list of jobs, cleaning the master's study. At first Nellie had been intrigued by the task, the chance to invade the Judge's personal space whilst he was safely out at church, space that normally Mr Philips guarded with devout intensity. Yet with barely a muttered warning not to pinch anything the butler had ushered her inside the large study locking the door behind her. Being locked in had disturbed her and for a good half an hour Nellie had kept expecting his _'Judgeness'_ to jump out from behind his desk in his full perverted glory; yet when her cleaning continued unmolested she had began to relax and take advantage of the situation.

She had started with the desk, and to her disappointment but not surprise the blasted thing was locked, nothing that a handy hairpin couldn't take care of but unsure of how long she had Nellie thought it best to wait till next time rather then get caught mid rummage. So taking her duster she had turned her attention to the tall bookshelves, running her rag over the many tombs of books until her eternal curiosity got the better of her and she stupidly opened one.

It didn't take long to ascertain the true nature of the Judge's collection, instead of law books his shelves were festooned with books dedicated to the sexual arts; the most well thumbed those with graphic colour picture plates. Quickly imaging just what his perverseness had probably done with such things to hand Nellie decided then to touch the books as little as possible!

Dealing with the books as quickly as possible Nellie had tended to the hearth before turning her attention to the waste bin. It was as she was emptying the assorted scraped papers her eyes catching glimpses of random words and phrases that the idea had blazoned hot across her mind.

Hand trembling Nellie retrieved the crumpled ruined letter from her waste sack. Smoothing out the creases she brushed off enough of the ash to read it, ignoring the large ink stain that marred copperplate handwriting.

_Botany Bay, Australia_

_To Warden Goodchild,_

_I commend to your care the prisoners...._

There were many additional lines detailing the convicted, their crimes, length of sentence and other legal details that made Nellie's head swim but her idea refused to go away. If it was possible for Judge Turpin to condemn a man to hard labour for life surely it must be just as possible for him to demand a prisoner's release? True there had been a trial, a sham of a trial, but all the warden had to rely on was the word of the Judge and the presence of the letters of conviction in the sealed court dockets.

Surely a letter of release would have just as much weight if it was included?

---


	8. Reunions & Revelations

---

A whole month. February had slipped passed in a haze of long days and back breaking labour. Enduring Mr Philips little temper tantrums and sadistic punishments had almost become second nature, as had sneaking about early in the morning and late at night to see her Joanna. The girl was the only thing that kept her going, that and the thought that it wouldn't be much longer; the shop had a buyer and the price was enough to clear her debts and leave a little over to start a new life just her and the girl. Yet there was still so much to organise and she could do little from behind the prison walls that doubled for the Judge's home, so it was with great anticipation that Nellie looked forward to her day off.

Then the day dawned at long last but at the last minute Nellie was considering staying home.

"Are you sure you'll be alright love?" Nellie cooed brushing back Joanna's fringe. "You feel hot."

"It's just a cold, you said so yourself." Joanna replied hoarsely dabbing delicately at her nose with a handkerchief like a proper grown lady not a little girl.

"Well if you will spend all day sitting by that draftee window of yours." Nellie chuckled. "Honestly I don't know what that addled headed Miss Templeton's is thinking allowing it."

"I thought you said fresh air would do me good, I need to go outside more you said." Joanna retorted obtusely, a slight pout pulling at her lip.

"Aye proper fresh air and exercise with you wrapped up nice and warm, not sitting in a draft in little more than your nightie!" Nellie scoffed causing the girl to laugh, a sound which quickly descended into a harsh seal like bark as she coughed.

"That doesn't sound right love....I think I'd better stay 'ere keep a proper eye on that."

"No you mustn't." Joanna insisted tugging at Nellie's shawl. "It is your day off, besides if you do not go out then you will not be able to visit the market..."

"And then you might have to go without those toffees you've been nagging me to get ya!" Nellie finished for her. "Well if you insist pet, I'll come check on you when I get back. It might be late so I won't wake you."

---

Wandering the flower market Nellie allowed herself a moment to simply relax and enjoy the change of scenery, the fragrant air and boisterous atmosphere was as far removed for the Judge's house as it was possible to be. It felt wonderful to be out in the real world again after only a month of captivity, so she could only imagine how Joanna felt locked up day after day.

Pausing at a stall Nellie purchased a handful of daisies for Joanna before moving on to the other matter that brought her here.

"Scuse me love." Nellie asked the stall holder. "You wouldn't happen to remember an old barrow keeper called Tobias Ragg would you?"

Narrowing her eyes at the unexpected question the old woman took her time answering. "Course I do, poor Old Tobias, god rest 'is soul." She added crossing herself.

"So he's passed on then." Nellie muttered inwardly cursing. "See I was 'oping to find that lad of his John…"

"Little Johnny." The old woman crowed a smile brightening up her craggy face. "Aye a sweet lad, last I heard he was working down Fish Street pub called the Gaslighter."

Sighing in relief Nellie thanked the old woman, pressing an extra penny into her hand as she turned to leave her delight quickly turning to disgust as she caught sight of something that would turn any woman's stomach.

"Ahh Mrs Lovett what a delightful coincidence bumping into your good self like this." Beadle Bamford sleazed as he drew alongside Nellie and matched her step for step. "It has been such a while, how are you coping my dear, found employment yet?"

Squashing down the urge to run as fast as she could Nellie forced a smile on to her face. "Not yet Beadle Bamford." She lied, the last thing she needed was for the Beadle to connect her with the judge, it was hard enough avoiding one pervert let alone two. "I've been staying with me sister for a bit, whilst I get m'self sorted."

"My I wasn't aware you had a sister, how blest your family must have been with two such sweet lovelies." Bamford oozed as he caught Nellie's elbow.

"You must forgive me Beadle Bamford but I have so many errands to run I cannot stay and chat not even to someone as charming as yourself."

Puffed up by such a compliment the Beadle dipped his head stroking his stubbled chin. "I quite understand. However I thought it might interest you to learn that only the other day a gentlemen contacted me looking for you."

"For me?" Nellie asked clearly confused.

"Yes his name was a Mr Mercer, I believe he is a solicitor in Kings Road attached to the firm of Spence and Mercer…I do hope it is nothing untoward?" The Beadle added with deviant glee. "I am always happy to help Mrs Lovett, if I can be of any assistance…"

Forcing a polite smile Nellie dipped a quick curtsey. "Thank you Beadle Bamford I will be sure to bear that in mind." She replied politely before scurrying off as fast as her legs could carry her, still able to feel the Beadle's hot sticky eyes on her body until she lost him in the crowd.

Why on earth would a solicitor be trying to find her?

---

Stepping into the dimly lit inn Nellie took care to step around the drunks that littered the floor and were propped up by tables; ignoring all calls for her to join men at their tables no matter how coarse she headed towards the bar. Rapping her knuckles against the wooden surface Nellie Lovett stared down the bartender's raised eyebrow.

"Lost are ya pet?"

"Tha' depends." Nellie replied cryptically. "I'm lookin' for a John Ragg, I was told I could find 'im 'ere."

"Information like the drink costs money pretty lady." The barman retorted his young face blank and disinterested as he dried a battered tankard with a soiled cloth tucked into his belt at one end.

"Fine a tot of gin and one for yourself if you can 'elp me." Nellie snapped slaming some money down on the counter.

"Alright...Now what do you want with John Ragg?"

"Don't ya think I should discuss that with Mr Ragg himself?"

Leaning down against the counter the barman poured two tots of gin, downing his quickly with a smack of his lips. "You are."

Smiling Nellie offered her hand pleased when the curious young man shook it quickly. "I beleive we 'ave a mutual friend Mr Ragg."

"Really."

"Aye." Nellie retorted sipping on her gin. "A Miss Eliza?" She added innocently, inwardly delighted when John's eyes widened in interest.

"Miss Templeton?"

"That's the girl." Nellie replied. "Seems the lass is in a bit of distress since this chap she liked up and left and never got back in touch..."

"That's a lie!" John barked angrily. "I've popped round the house, left word of where I was...I would 'ave written but well I can't."

Sighing deeply Nellie finished her drink. "Well why am I not surprised, bunch of bastards in that house."

Grunting his agreement John grasped the gin bottle and poured them both a new glass. Playing with his drink nervously for a moment he finally plucked up the courage to ask, "How is she?"

"Not good." Nellie replied simply. "She's in trouble and she needs your 'elp."

"Trouble?" John demanded his dark eyes flashing in anger. "What sort of trouble?"

"The nine month kind." Nellie replied bluntly, her eyes softening in compassion as John swore heartily.

"I'll kill 'im. I swear I will."

"Hush love." Nellie chided pouring the barman another drink. "Drink that down, killin' never solves nothin', you do tha' and wha' 'appens you getted carted off to jail and 'ung and your little Miss Templeton ends up in bedlum and her child in the workhouse."

"He deserves it." John retorted petulantly nursing his glass.

"Aye and I deserve a life of ease and comfort don't bloody mean it's gonna 'appen!" Nellie snapped causing John to glower up at her. "Don't you go shooting the messenger love, instead of sulking why don't you think of ways of 'elping your young lady?"

"How?"

Resisting the urge to sigh and curse the denseness of men in generally Nellie paused before answering. "By offering 'er a strong arm, a place a stay, a shoulder to cry on and dare I say it the protection of your name."

"You mean marriage?"

"I ain't talking about adoption!" Nellie retorted.

"But tha..."

"Do you love her?" Nellie cut him off her voice cool and brittle,her eyes locked on his as he squirmed under her gaze.

"I...Well...Yes I suppose so." John muttered before downing another drink.

"And did you once 'ope to ask 'er to marry you?"

"Well of course but I never planned on carrying it out, I mean she's an educated lady and I'm not even a gardener any more, look at me I'm a bloody barman...." John trailed off. "She deserves so much better than me?"

"Better? Judge Turpin better perhaps?" Nellie taunted cruely ignoring the disgusted look John shot her. "Well perhaps she did, but that is all by the bloody by now, she's in trouble and she needs 'elp or all she is going to get is a one way ticket to Fogg's asleum. Seem's to me marriage to a barman, hell even a drunk is a better alternative than a nut house!"

"But what about the..."

"The baby?" Nellie finished for him. "Seems to me that's something you should talk over with Eliza, maybe she won't even want to keep but if she does are you saying you couldn't love a little baby that ain't done you no 'arm, and is just as much his mum's as whatever foul git that fathered 'im."

"Honestly I don't know...This is just too much to take in." John replied softly before his eyes narrowed in anger. "It's all that bastard Philips fault, if he hadn't sacked me then none of this would 'ave 'appened!"

Shrugging her shoulders Nellie sipped at her gin not trusting herself to comment on that one, let the lad have his delusions if it made him happy.

"He's a right pervert that one." John growled clearly on a favourite subject. "I've followed 'im on 'is days off, always goes to a bloody whorehouse, posh place, Kate's or something don't know why they let the likes of 'im in; there was always something not right about 'im."

"Did you work with 'im long?" Nellie asked intrigued.

"Aye, I was apprenticed under the former head gardener Mr Goyle, lovely old chap he was. The house was alright until Philips came, true there were always the old problem with a maid or two…Well you know." John broke off blushing.

"Nothing like there is now, soon as he came it was sackings left right and centre, anyone who criticised or stood up to 'im were handed their marching orders. My Mr Goyle was one of the first, he joked that Mr Philips wasn't old enough to 'ave enough experience to be a butler, anyone else would 'ave taken it as a compliment not old crab-apple Philips."

Suppressing a smirk as she filed away that nickname for another time Nellie gestured for the lad to continue.

"Eventually there was only a 'andful of us left then Miss Eliza started." John paused a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Will you 'elp 'er?" Nellie asked gently.

"Aye." John muttered. "I will."

Sighing in relief Nellie got to her feet finishing her drink and slamming the glass back down on the bar. "Good, well I'd better be off before old crab-apple locks me out."

"You're working there?" John asked aghast.

Leaning over Nellie patted his hand. "Don't you worry about me love I ain't a naive little thing, got m'self a nice sturdy bolt for me door."

"Will you tell Eliza…Pass on a message?" John asked hopefully and for a moment in the dim lamplight he looked ridiculously young.

"I will."

"Tell her I will 'elp her anyway I can…That I'd like to see her as soon as possible to talk things over."

Smiling Nellie nodded. "Can do love, it's already arranged, her day off is Thursday and you're to meet her by the bandstand in Hyde park at Ten O'clock precisely."

Laughing out loud John came out from behind the door and escorted Nellie to the door. "You knew all along I'd say yes?"

Smiling softly as she took in John's messy brown hair and bark eyes Nellie felt oddly maternal, patting his arm as he opened the door Nellie replied softly so that only the pair of them could hear. "No love I only 'oped you would."

---

Darting through the streets Nellie almost sighed with relief when the looming monstrosity of Judge Turpin's house came into sight; London after dark was not a place a woman walking alone felt safe. Walking round the back Nellie quickly rapped on the door, pulling her shawl closer round her trembling frame to keep out the chill.

Finally the door opened but instead of the cheery visage of old Mrs Jenkins Mr Philip's sneering frame stood in the doorway.

"Came back then? I am amazed I was sure you would stagger into a gin palace and never be heard of again." He snapped pulling open the door only slightly so Nellie had to squeeze passed him.

"You stink." He muttered. "Alcohol and tobacco, how low can a woman sink."

Biting her lip lest Crab-apple Philips spill from her tongue Nellie bid the scowling butler a quick goodnight before bounding up the stairs. Then waiting until his footsteps retreated to his parlour Nellie snuck up into the main house and Joanna's room.

Pushing open the door Nellie shuddered at the sudden drop of temperature. What the hell was going on, the fire had burned low in the grate and large sash window was pushed up filling the room with a bitingly cold breeze.

"Joanna?" Nellie called out when she had slammed the window shut and made her way over to the bed. "Joe love?" She tried again when there was no answer.

Pushing back the covers Nellie gasped at what she saw, her little Joe's face was flushed bright red with fever, sweat pasting her fringe to her forehead and with every breath there was a dreadful rasping.

"Oh god…Oh god no." Nellie cried out when the very touch of the girls skin burned her. Rushing over to the bedside table she grasped a cloth and damped in the vanity bowl placing it on the girls forehead before running over to the wall and tugging the servants bell three times.

Clasping the girls hand in her own Nellie prayed with everything in her, not her little girl.

A moment later a fuming Mr Philips burst through the door. "What in the name of blazes…" He began on seeing Nellie sitting on Joanna's bed.

"She's sick, she needs a doctor!" Nellie snapped before he could speak. "Well what the hell are you waiting for!" She added when he continued to stand and stare at her open mouthed in amazement.

"I'll send for Dr Mathews." He muttered in the face of her intimidating glare before backing out of the room, leaving Nellie alone to tend the child.

Smoothing back the girls hair Nellie scooted closer wrapping an arm around the girls trembling frame. "Hold on Joe, for your Nellie, I couldn't stand loosing you to." She muttered softly to the air, unable to stop the sickening feeling of dread that settled in her stomach.

Without Joanna, without her plan and their future Nellie Lovett realised there was nothing left worth living for and so she prayed with every fibre of her being that just this once she might get what she wanted, that her child would live.

---

_Well I did say the return of BB, I just never specified which one. Will Joanna survive? Will John rescue Eliza? When will the Judge actually make an appearance…. Well you'll have to wait and see_

_Regards_

_ss9_


	9. Quite the little firecracker

Apologies for the delay I had a mid week wedding to attend, ta ta ss9

---

It hadn't taken long for Doctor Mathews to arrive but for Nellie it might as well have been days. Even moment seemed to stretch, minutes seemed like hours as she clutched Joanna's hand, whispering soothing nothings as she stroked the girl's hair. It was almost a relief when the old doctor arrived ushered in with Mr Philips, a pale looking Eliza following in their wake.

Refusing to leave her place at the girls bedside even when crab-apple Philips glared at her Nellie watched the doctors every movement, moving to assist before he even had to ask for help. The old man's touch was gentle but precise his blue eyes glinted intelligently as he muttered questions which Nellie answered as best she could. Bending down his sleek silver head he took out a hearing trumpet and placed it against Joanna's chest, umming and ahhing to himself as he moved the instrument from side to side listening to her breathing.

"Thank you." Dr Mathews muttered gently as he concluded his examination his eyes flickering up to meet Nellie's concerned gaze, his face softening as he read the genuine fear in her eyes.

"It is croup."

Frowning Nellie shook her head, that couldn't be right Joanna was too old she had turned six only a few months ago. "But she's too old." Nellie implored.

Patting her hand in a gesture of compassion the old doctor replied gently, "Normally I would agree she is too old but the girl is very slight for her age and her lungs are not as healthy as I would like…Not enough fresh air." He added mumbling under his breath.

"Will she be alright?"

"It is too early to say." Dr Mathews replied sagely. "I will leave a tonic to help combat the epiglottitis, administer it whenever you think necessary; but she will need constant care, if her fever gets too high it must be brought down immediately…Ice baths if necessary."

Nodding as she concentrated on the instructions Nellie muttered everything necessary would be done.

"I would recommend contacting her guardian, just in case…I understand he is from home?"

"Yes…" Nellie gasped her throat constricting at the idea of why the Judge would be needed; if the girl died whilst alone with only the servants.

Taking pity on Nellie's fearful expression the Doctor patted her hand once more. "Do not worry unnecessarily, she is older than most and that should place her in good stead to overcome this illness…I will leave her in your competent hands. I will be back in the morning to check on her."

Then turning to Mr Philips he nodded and headed for the door the butler dogging his steps leaving Nellie alone with a trembling Eliza.

"I am sure she will be fine." The nurse ventured bravely crossing over to the bed when Nellie continued to ignore her and chose instead to check over the fussing Joanna.

Clenching her fists Nellie had to restrain her urge to slap the stupid little girl soundly in the face, this was all her fault. "Ow the 'ell would you bloody know!" Nellie hissed sharply whirling round until she was face to face with a wide eyed Eliza.

"Now Mrs Lov…"

"Don't you try to soft soap me girl…I saw what this room looked like, fire was burnt down hadn't been tended for hours and the bloody window was wide open, the room was freezing!" Nellie screeched her temper leaping free of her control.

"I left her in your care, you knew she was sick and what did you do about it nothin', I should've 'ave been 'ere not chasing abou' all over bloody town tryin' to 'elp a stupid little slapper like you!"

Gasping and stepping back as if struck Eliza's mouth open and shut wordlessly.

"Where the 'ell were you?" Nellie hissed.

"I do not think that is any of your concern Mrs Lovett!" Mr Philips snide tone cut causing both women to whirl around in surprise as he stalked across the room, slamming the door behind him.

The first to find her voice Nellie drew back her shoulders and raised her chin, drawing herself up to her tallest height Nellie refused to be intimidated by the looming butler. "It ruddy well is my concern when these are the consequences!"

Tipping his red head to one, side his pale blue eyes locked on Nellie like a predator about to pounce, Mr Philips leaned into Nellie's personal space; thin lips pulled back into a sneer. Refusing to be intimidated Nellie met his gaze, chestnut eyes boring into blue, her petite frame tensed and ready lash out at the smallest provocation.

"Quite the little firecracker." Mr Philips drawled sarcastically, his breath hot on Nellie's cheek and for a moment she caught the scent of peppermints and something else…something alcoholic.

Twisting her lips into a smirk Nellie retorted softly, yet her voice had the strength of steel. "Well at least we know what you've been doing this evenin' sir…How did ya find the master's brandy? To your likin?"

Reeling back as if struck Mr Philips face turned blotchy with rage, raising a finger he waved it aggressively in Nellie's face. "You…You watch your tongue, you little whore!"

"Why?" Nellie asked the picture of innocence. "Worried what else might slip out…"

Clenching his finger back into his fist Mr Philips paused hand raised his anger clearly warring with his better judgement. "Shut ya mouth."

Smirking as the twang of an east end accent sounded in her ears Nellie leaned forward her smirk growing. "Or what? What's the matta luv lackin' the balls to do somethin' abou' it!"

Growling the butler lashed out his hand grasping Nellie's throat, his long fingers wrapping around her slender neck pressing her back against the wall. Gasping in surprise Nellie's hand leapt to her throat her fingers scrabbling at his hand, just the touch of his skin on hers made her flesh crawl.

"Ge' off me!" Nellie hissed struggling in the butler's grip, bile rising in her throat as he pressed against her, his breath hot on her face.

His eyes were wild as they bore into Nellie own and for a moment she felt a flash of fear but she beat it down, that was what he wanted, he wanted to frighten her, break her spirit well it would take more than the threat of violence to do that. So meeting the butler's glare Nellie forced herself to remain calm, and she watched as the butler's face calmed.

Yet he did not move, his fingers remained unmoving at her throat but they did not press into her delicate flash. His frame remained against hers and his eyes stayed locked on her face but they seemed to soften and for a moment Nellie was certain they dropped to her lips.

"George let her go!" Miss Templeton's voice broke the spell and the butler jumped away from a stunned Nellie so fast you would have thought she had burnt him. Then unable to meet Nellie's gaze the butler growled out instructions to tend to the child before dragging a strangely silent Eliza Templeton from the room.

Taking a deep breath in order to settle the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach Nellie moved to check on Joanna. There was little change, the girl still felt blistering hot and yet she shivered as if she was freezing. Although that was unsurprising in this room, it still felt chilled. Moving to the fireplace Nellie did her best to rouse the blaze but a quick look in the coal bucket confirmed her suspicion, she needed more fuel in order to get the room warm. Picking up the near empty bucket Nellie decided to quickly borrow some fuel from another room, so with a final glance at Joanna she darted for the door.

Taking the stairs two at a time Nellie headed for the nearest unlocked room, the Judge's study her hand freezing on the handle as she heard the unmistakable sound of raised voices. Cursing the thick English oak, as she couldn't make out what was being said Nellie resigned herself to retrieving coal from downstairs in the servant quarters.

Then just as she stepped away the door was flung open and a tearful Eliza Templeton all but barrelled into her as she fled clutching her cheek. Glancing back the way the girl had come Nellie was not surprised to see Mr Philips but what did take her breath away was the look on his face; he looked dumbstruck, horrified and then in the next moment furious as he caught Nellie gaping.

Turning on her heel Nellie took the stairs even faster on the ascent not stopping until she felt the reassuring bulk of Joanna's closed door behind her back. Just what the hell was going on in this bloody house?

---

"Shush love better out than in as me Ma used to say." Nellie muttered softly as she rubbed Joanna's back, wincing as even there the child's skin felt like hot coals beneath her fingers. When Joanna's retching subsided Nellie eased the girl back onto her back, whilst placing the chamber pot back on the floor she efficiently dipped another cloth in the bowl of water that stood on the vanity; wringing out most of the water she replaced the cool cloth on Joanna's forehead.

Humming softly Nellie eased herself back onto the bed pushing her frizzled curls out of her face, her expression of exhaustion quickly being replaced by one of disgust as she caught sight of the trail of vomit that hadn't made into the chamber pot but had found the front of her dress. Dabbing futilely at the stain with a spare rag Nellie quickly gave up, it was an ugly dress, true it was the only one she had at present but she was hardly concerned with her appearance at a time like this.

A sharp knock on the door drew Nellie from her musing as Mrs Jenkins bustled her way into the room a tray clutched in her plump hands. "Bought you both a little broth."

"Thank you." Nellie replied her voice sounding raspy even to her own ears but the smell of food did a little to reenergize her. "I'd better see if I can get a little down her…."

"Hush now, you eat it whilst it's hot!" Mrs Jenkins chided her much to Nellie's surprise. "You'll be precious little use if you get sick as well, I'll feed the girl."

Conceding to the housekeeper's logic Nellie reached for her spoon and within a few minutes had practically inhaled the soup, relaxing slightly as the aromatic hot liquid warmed her insides and filled her belly.

"Better?"

"Much thank you." Nellie replied replacing her spoon and empty bowl on the tray.

"When was the last time you slept?" Mrs Jenkins asked concern clear on her careworn face.

Frowning momentarily Nellie tried to answer but her thoughts was so sluggish she couldn't quite remember. "Yesterday I think."

"Hmm more like the day before." Mrs Jenkins retorted waspishly surprising Nellie with her tone. "It isn't right you sitting here day and night, Miss Joanna is Miss Templeton's charge she should be pulling her weight."

Snorting in amusement Nellie shook her head causing her curls to dance riotously. "Then we'd have two invalids to look after." Nellie retorted her mind going back to the first time Joanna had been sick and the child's nurse had gone green before emptying her own stomach.

"Hmm never seen anything like it." Mrs Jenkins grumbled. "How am I supposed to cope? Does Mr Philips consider that, true with the master away we are not as busy but I cannot run the kitchen and clean the house, no he has you caring for the girl whilst her nurse lounges around not so much as lifting her fingers."

"I am sure he has his reasons." Nellie muttered her dark eyes narrowed in contemplation. Her thoughts returning to the argument between the butler and nurse that she had stumbled across the night Joanna became sick. True she hadn't heard what had been said but the way Eliza had ran tearfully from the room and the pale dumbstruck expression on Mr Philips face…

Perhaps there was more to things than she had presumed.

The sudden rasp as someone cleared their voice shook Nellie from her thoughts.

"Good evening Mr Philips." Mrs Jenkins prompted surprising Nellie who hadn't caught sight of the butler since that dreadful evening.

Turning around Nellie studied the butler who seemed as calm and icy as always until she caught his gaze and there was something different. It was only briefly there and as soon as the butler had given her dishevelled state a once over he seemed to return to his usual smugness.

"Judge Turpin is returning tomorrow morning." He announced causing the housekeeper to go into a flutter over the state of the house and the contents of her cupboards and make her excuses.

"He will want to see you!" He added his eyes locked on Nellie as she squirmed in discomfort at the thought. "I suggest you make effort to be presentable." He added his eyes dropping down to stare pointedly at the large yellowish stain on the front of her dress.

"It is all I 'ave!" Nellie snapped. "And there ain't time to wash it proper."

Waving off her concern the butler sneered. "Borrow one of Miss Templeton's, or prance around in your underwear if you prefer but do not show your face downstairs in that outfit and for God's sake take a bath…You stink!" He added before leaving Nellie alone her thoughts in tumult.

Meet Judge Turpin, face to face, what if he recognised her…what if he said she wasn't fit to care for Joanna…what if he sent her away? One thing was certain sleep was not going to come easy now, not now she had a morning meeting with his Judgeness to look forward to.

---


	10. This is hell

_Hi all, sorry for the delay. Another wedding, work etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it was a little bleeder to write the next one shouldn't take as long. If you have the time__, or the inclination, please do leave some feedback I do enjoy reading what people think of the story._

_Ta ta ss9_

---

The heat was the first thing Nellie noticed; All encompassing heat. Twisting around she blinked her eyes against the bright light her fingers clawing through rough sand like earth that was firm and gritty beneath her hands. Forcing her body to sit up she gazed off to the horizon, horrified to see only an endless repetition of vast desert interspersed with the odd stubborn gnarly bush to break the vista.

Opening her mouth to cry out for help Nellie gasped as no sound emerged, her mouth was dry, so dry and there was no water, there was nothing and no one to help her.

"Welcome to hell Eleanor." A familiar baritone whispered in her ear and Nellie whipped round squinting against the pounding sun to make out the shadowy figure that stood silhouetted against the horizon.

"Benjamin..." Nellie gasped her voice croaking the name, reaching out for the illusive barber.

"Here pet." He muttered gently his long dexterous fingers grasping her chin as he poured a trickle of precious water into her mouth.

Swallowing the water down eagerly Nellie was disappointed when the barber withdrew his touch and stood once more apart and aloof from her. "How am I?"

"This is a dream pet...You'll be waking up soon." Benjamin Baker explained kindly; tilting his head to one side as if considering the woman before him for the first time. "You've gotten older."

"You haven't." Nellie retorted quickly causing the barber to laugh, a strong cheerful noise that caused Nellie's heart to swell with joy.

"That's cause I'm your memory pet, the real Benjamin Barker is probably a changed man by now."

"Won't matter you'll still be you." Nellie muttered squinting harder against the bright light to try and make out the barber's handsome features. "I always 'ad a fondness for you I did, nothin' can change tha', not time, not the ruddy Judge, not even you. I only want to make you proud of me Mr B."

Reaching down Benjamin offered Nellie his hand to rise. "I am my pet. You're doing well Eleanor but then you always did 'ave good ideas."

Nodding the baker took his hand gladly, accepting his help to stand, his fingers warm in her hand. "I'll get our Joe away Mr B I promise you I will...I just wish I didn't 'ave to deal with that bloody Judge in the mornin'."

Turning their joined hands over Benjamin stroked the long life line in Nellie's palm before caressing the calluses that years of baking then hours of back breaking manual labour had placed on her palm. "It is not the Judge that you should fear Eleanor..."

Pulling away far more suddenly than Nellie would have liked, Benjamin began to stride off into the desert. Panicking Nellie tried to follow only to find her feet refused to move, so she called out after him, "Who should I be wary of...Mr B...MR B!"

"WAKE UP Mrs Lovett!"

Jarred awake Nellie was horrified when the first thing she saw was a sneering Mr Philips looming over her. "Wha..." Nellie gasped, her eyes locked on the butler's face, his pale eyes seemed to bore into hers with an expression so twisted and resentful Nellie almost thought she had slipped from a dream into a nightmare.

"I thought I told you only last night that you had a meeting with Judge Turpin this morning?" Mr Philips questioned his nostrils flaring as tiny spots of colour appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Yes sir." Nellie muttered awkwardly patting down her sleep rumpled hair as she took in her surroundings; she had fallen asleep in the chair next to Joanna's bed.

Grinding his teeth, as the butler clearly tried to rein in his temper, Mr Philips added in a sarcasm laden tone, "And do you also happen to remember my other little instruction?...Not appearing like some beggar woman we dragged off the street!"

"Yes...Well I've 'ardly 'ad the chance now 'ave I?" Nellie spluttered now that she was able to regain her senses. "It's not like the poor lamb can be left alone."

Snorting in derision at her statement the butler shooed a panicking Nellie towards the door. "Yes because your snoring comatose form provided such able care Mrs Lovett. Go bath and change, I rescheduled your appointment for after the doctor's visit, that should provide you ample time in which to attempt to make your appearance acceptable."

"But who will sit with Joanna?"

"I will!" Mr Philips snapped slamming the door in Nellie's face.

---

Shuddering as the cold air hit her wet skin Nellie forced herself out of the lingering warmth of the tub, she had taken a longer bath than perhaps Mr Philips had anticipated, washing her long red curls and easing her aching back and neck but she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

Grabbing the nearest towel she wrapped her shivering body in its scratchy embrace, muttering under her breath about the shoddy state of even the linen in this house, this thing looked nigh on ten years old, it was a wonder there was enough material left to dry anything it was so worn in places. Wrapping another about her head Nellie scrunched most of the water from her hair before reaching for her robe, tying it securely about her waist she waited with her ear against the door, checking the hallway was indeed clear before making her way back to her room.

Relaxing as she arrived back to her sanctuary without incident Nellie felt the hairs on her neck start to prickle as she reached her door, it was ajar and she was certain she had shut it. Glancing about futilely for anything she could heft as a weapon Nellie decided surprise and volume would be her best form of attack and so she kicked open her door sending it sailing into the back wall with a loud bang causing her intruding to jump and squeak in a most unthreatening manner.

"What the 'ell are you doin' snoopin' about in 'ere?" Nellie demanded causing a panicked Eliza to shrink back, the educated governess quivering pathetically in the face of Nellie's five foot nothing frame puffed up by annoyance and general red headed temper. "I asked you a question!" Nellie added advancing on the trembling girl.

"I..." Eliza squeaked guiltily a photograph slipping from her grasp and falling on Nellie's bed a familiar handsome face staring up them both, it was Benjamin's picture, the one of him holding Joanna, the one where Lucy was conveniently absent and the only picture of the Barker family Nellie had decided to keep hold of. Frozen in terror Nellie found herself unable to speak, what if Eliza recognised Joanna, what if she took the photograph to the judge...

She would be ruined, her plans in ashes, her poor Joe forced to stay locked away in this house for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry." Eliza was speaking her eyes wide in contrition. "I shouldn't have looked. I only meant to deliver the dress." She added pointing towards a pale blue gown that sat neatly folded on the end of Nellie's bed. "It's just I saw the edge of the photograph sticking out from under your pillow and..."

"And you just thought you'd 'ave a peak?" Nellie hissed scorn dripping from her every word. "No matter that these are me private possessions."

"I am truly sorry." Eliza insisted her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I know I shouldn't have pried...It must seem so callous of me and with your husband only recently passed."

"Me husb..." Nellie began before she caught herself choking back the question before she finished it.

"I am so sorry, I guess until I saw the picture it didn't seem real to me. He was a handsome man and to lose him so recently. I feel quite awful, having burdened you with all my problems without a moment of thought for what you must still be going through."

"Yes well I suppose I over reacted a bit. The grief being so recent and all." Nellie muttered retrieving the picture from the bed before Eliza could study it further and tucking it into her robe, deciding to find a new hiding place once the governess had left.

"I guess now I understand why you snapped at me like you did." Eliza muttered her cheeks flushing shamefully as she lowered herself on to the mattress. "Why you were so cross about me leaving Miss Joanna alone...I am such a fool I should have realised there was more to it, did your baby... Forgive me if I bring up bad memories but was it croup as well?"

Swallowing nervously Nellie turned away from Eliza's sympathetic gaze, deceiving the girl over her husband was one thing, she had at least had one and he had really died but to pretend to have a dead child as well. "I'd really rather not talk about it." Nellie muttered her stomach churning as she allowed the lie to settle.

"Of course forgive me. I'll just leave you to change." Eliza replied standing up and quickly heading for the door. "I really am sorry Nellie, can we try to be friends again?"

Not trusting herself to speak Nellie nodded, then when the door shut behind the young governess Nellie collapsed onto her bed releasing the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Reaching over for the dress Eliza had left Nellie held it against her, realising quite quickly from the texture of the fabric and delicate stitching over the bodice that the girl had left her if not her finest then one of her best gowns. And somehow that revelation only made her feel worse.

---

It was approaching mid morning and time for the doctor's visit when Nellie made her way back up to Joanna's room awkwardly tugging on her new dress every few steps. It was easily the finest dress Nellie had ever worn but that wasn't the problem, the crux of the matter was Eliza Templeton was slightly more slender of figure than Eleanor Lovett and although Nellie had lost more than a few pounds in the last few weeks due to the hard work and missed meals her natural curves remained.

Pausing on the stair as she caught her breath Nellie tried to not to fight the tight embrace of her corset all whilst futilely trying to tug the dress a little further up, anything to cover the expanse of white flesh the lower neckline revealed. On Miss Templeton the dress would have been perfectly modest, a simple sweetheart neckline, but with Nellie's more ample charms being squeezed and lifted by her tightly bound corset she looked more like Belle Thornton the buxom barmaid at the King's Head than the diminutive governess.

Knocking on the door Nellie waited until Eliza bid her enter, then with her head held high and shoulders back Nellie stepped inside. Nodding politely at the governess who sat by the bed Nellie strode into the room ignoring the butler who stood brooding by the window, crossing to stand next to Dr Matthews.

"Ah good morning Mrs Lovett." The Dr Matthews greeted Nellie warmly only a mere flicker of an eyebrow indicating he noticed her drastic change of appearance. "Our little patient is doing much better this morning."

Smiling in relief Nellie accepted the refilled tonic bottle. "Thank you Doctor, she had a rough afternoon yesterday but when she brought up the epiglottis I knew she was on the mend."

"Well now she is back in your careful hands I will take my leave, keep an eye on her temperature, try and get as much fluid down her as you can and if you get her to eat something so much the better." The kindly old doctor insisted, patting Nellie's hand as he passed. "Now Mr Philips if you'd be so kind as to take me to Judge Turpin."

"Yes of course." The butler muttered moving from his place by the window, his movements uncharacteristically uncoordinated as he seemed to stop dead for a moment before realising every eye was on him.

"Follow me sir." He added leading Dr Matthews over to the door glancing over his shoulder every few seconds as if to check on the silver haired man's progress but his gaze seemed to travel beyond the good doctor.

"Mrs Lovett." The sudden commend caused Nellie to freeze and she turned to meet the butler's shark like stare, his sudden attentiveness causing the hairs on her arms to prickle. "You may as well walk down with us; Judge Turpin will want to talk to you as well."

"Yes sir." Nellie muttered obediently following the two men downstairs, praying under her breath that she would be allowed to go in with Dr Matthews as at least in his presence Judge Turpin would be forced to behave himself. However that hope soon proved futile as with a glare and a terse "wait here" Mr Philips left her at the door to the Judge's study whilst he announced Dr Matthews.

A moment later the butler was back in all his spiteful glory, his pale face blotchy with repressed anger. "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed grasping Nellie roughly by the elbow before dragging her down the corridor.

"What I was told!" Nellie retorted struggling with all her might against the butler's iron grip.

"I did not tell you to dress up like a whore!" Philips retorted dragging a fuming Nellie behind him down into the servant's quarters, stopping in front of a locked door he fumbled with his large bundle of keys.

"It's not my dress, you told Eliza to lend me one, well she did. Is it my fault we aren't exactly built the same way?"

Unlocking the door he pushed a struggling Nellie inside before him pulling the door shut behind him with a definite slam. Squinting in the dim light that filtered in through the dusty basement windows Nellie could only make out dust covered chests stacked against the far walls. Clearly the chests were why they were here, as Mr Philips strode across the room dragging the nearest chest down rummaging haphazardly through their contents before withdrawing a rather moth-eaten high necked dress that looked to be ten sizes too big.

"Put it on!" He demanded his anger only growing when Nellie shook her head in refusal. "Now Mrs Lovett!" He added stepping closer so that he loomed over her, bending his tall frame slightly so that his face glared down at hers.

"Mr Philips it's too big, the damn thing would fall off me. You're worried about me looking like a whore well that thing would hang off me so much everyone would see me undergarments."

"Fine!" The butler conceded before turning and dragging down another fancier looking chest to search for another dress.

Intrigued Nellie couldn't stop the question falling from her lips. "Where did all these clothes come from?"

Grunting in annoyance as he discarded one dress after another the butler barely glanced up at Nellie as she approached. "Oh visitors occasionally leave things, old members of staff; we even have some of the late family's wardrobe in here."

"Oh." Nellie exclaimed suddenly picking up a dress the butler had barely glanced at, in the poor light it appeared a deep forest green in the softest velvet with a flattering neckline and the most delicate ruched skirt. Holding it against herself Nellie imagined the parties such a dress must have seen and forgetting where she was and whose company she felt the urge to dance. Twirling around she almost giggled as the full skirt flowed around her feet sending swirls of dust into the air.

It wasn't until she felt the weight of a pair of eyes that Nellie came back to herself with a jolt. Whirling round she caught the butler's gaze, he had stopped rummaging to look at her but his eyes seemed distant as if he was watching her and at the same time not seeing her at all. Fighting the urge to blush Nellie placed the velvet dress back on the pile before quickly selecting another far more sensible dark gray dress of some heavy material that she was sure looked as ugly as it felt.

"Thank you Mr Philips I am sure this will do nicely." Nellie muttered breaking the spell her dancing had placed on the butler who shifted uncomfortably and began to stuff the other dresses back into the trunk with little care. Nodding as he finished the butler motioned for her to get on with it as he walked towards the door and Nellie turned away and immediately began unlacing Eliza's too small dress relieved when she was able to reach inside and loosen her corset strings a little.

Stepping out of Eliza's gown Nellie bent down to gather it gently laying it to one side before stepping into her new dress about which the nicer thing she had to say was at least it was almost the right size. It was only as she was fiddling with the lacings that she realised she had never heard the door shut and as she froze she felt the icy fingers of a draft across her bare shoulders. Holding the dress against her chest Nellie whirled round on the spot her eyes widening in outrage as she caught sight of Mr Philips standing stock still in the doorway, his hand gripping the doorframe so hard his knuckles were white with the pressure.

Meeting her outraged gaze the butler quailed slightly, his dazed glassy expression quickly fleeing in the face of Nellie's ire.

"I'll just wait for you upstairs." The butler managed to croak out before his old haughty exterior reasserted itself. "And don't dally the master has already been kept long enough by the likes of you!"

It wasn't until she heard his footsteps on the stairs, his sneering voice still echoing in her ears, that Nellie allowed herself to breathe. Her heart pounding Nellie quickly finished dressing before reluctantly following the butler, Benjamin's warning resounding in her thoughts.

---


	11. Making friends

---

The winter sun felt heavenly on her skin, it had only been a week but it felt more like a month since she had felt the warmth of the sun on her face or the gentle teasing of the wind as it tugged on her russet curls. Closing her eyes to savour the moment Nellie breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the cleanest freshest air London could provide. Letting the deep breath out she felt it blow away the cobwebs and doubts that too much time spent locked up in Judge Turpin's house created.

Opening her eyes she feasted on the veritable riot of colour, to most the wintry landscape of assorted greens and browns appeared dull and lifeless but Nellie delighted in the scenery and she wasn't the only one. Glancing down she couldn't restrain the smile that tugged at her lips at the wide eyed, blonde haired angel that was clinging tightly to her hand, clearly terrified that Nellie might up and vanish leaving her alone in such an alien place.

"Ruddy waste of time might as well open a window if you need fresh air."

Not completely alone; for a moment Nellie had been able to forget about the seething watchdog who stalked a few feet behind.

"Doctors orders Mr Philips." Nellie reminded him sharply, glancing back over her shoulder at the scowling butler before returning her attention to Joanna who seemed barely able to contain her excitement.

They both had much to thank Dr Matthews for.

Nellie had been terrified upon entering Judge Turpin's study, she almost expected the monster from Lucy's nightmare's to leap out and attack her the moment the door closed behind her back. Yet instead the Judge hadn't even glanced up from his paperwork, his brown haired head engrossed in the household accounts so at first he didn't seem aware of her presence. Unsure whether she should speak or not Nellie stood in silence, keeping her eyes locked on the intricate Oriental rug rather than gawp at the lewd murals painted on the wall behind the Judge's desk.

"I understand..." The Judge suddenly muttered, his deep voice drawing out his words in an almost languid manner. "That I have you to thank..." He paused once more; raising one eyebrow as he seemed to internally ponder the word; Nellie could only assume that the very idea of thanking a servant disturbed Turpin greatly. "For the speedy recovery of my beloved Joanna."

If his tone before had Nellie on edge, the possessive way he described Joe really got her hackles up, yet being a consummate actress she was able to smother her revulsion and keep her expression neutral her eyes locked on the floor.

"You're welcome sir." Nellie muttered ignoring the fact that Turpin hadn't actually thanked her just said he understood he should, anything to speed the meeting along was fine with her, and it wasn't like she wanted the old perve's gratitude. "I was just doing my job sir."

"Really?" Turpin muttered, finally glancing up from his paperwork to study the woman in front of him, his expression remained one of bored indifference as his prying eyes flickered over her briefly before returning to his paperwork. "How very commendable." He added in a bored drawl. "You may go...Send Philips in on your way out."

Biting her lip to contain her sigh of relief Nellie bobbed a quick curtsey, keeping her head bowed as she backed towards the door, but gazed up at the bored Judge through her eyelashes, she clearly wasn't his type not being fair delicate flower like Lucy and for the first time ever the former baker was relieved to be nothing like the angelic Lucy Barker. However as her hand closed on the door handle Turpin spoke once more and Nellie was so surprised her head whipped up meeting the Judge's direct gaze for the first time.

"Pardon sir?" Nellie trembled unable to tear her eyes away from Turpin, who had stopped speaking the moment their eyes met, a look of puzzlement on his face, a frown marring his brow; his eyes seemed to bore right into her as if trying to picture where he had seen her before. Clearly the answer continued to elude him as a moment later he shook the thought away with a jerk of his head, the origins of his staff clearly unworthy of his attention for long.

"I said..." Turpin retorted disdain for her incompetence dripping from his every word. "That starting as soon as she is able Joanna is to take a short walk in Hyde Park, a carriage will take her back and forth; I will not have my ward associating with the common filth of London. Either her nurse or you will accompany her, with adequate supervision of course, until Dr Matthews is sufficiently confident in her health."

The adequate supervision Turpin had referred to was currently dogging Nellie's steps, walking a few feet behind just in case anyone deigned to associate him with her; which was just as well as far as Nellie was concerned, the last thing she wanted on one of her rare trips out was to exchange polite conversation with Crab-apple Philips.

"Can we go see the bandstand?" Joanna asked timidly, glancing up at Nellie from beneath her new white bonnet, before casting a glance back over her shoulder at the sulking Mr Philips who she seemed to fear would refuse on principle.

"I don't see why not." Nellie replied in a hushed tone, leaning down to the child in a conspiratorial fashion, and then with barely a glance in the butler's direction they took off over the damp grass towards that part of the park. It took Mr Philips a good few moments to realise the pair were no longer strolling leisurely a few paces in front of him and even longer before he spotted them marching swiftly towards the bandstand.

Stifling her snigger behind her gloved hand Nellie increased their pace, feigning deafness to the butler's demands for them to wait. However the moment they came in sight of the bandstand Nellie suddenly wished she had not been so quick to play a prank on the odious butler. There standing a little apart from the worthy of London, who lounged on deckchairs listening to the brass band belt out popular tunes, were Eliza and John.

If it had not been for the circumstances and the rapidly advancing butler who was already muttering curses under his breath Nellie might have thought the scene sweet. The governess and the gardener standing as close as they could without touching; John's oh so earnest expression and the beautiful poesy of violets clutched in Eliza's gloved hand. It was practically a scene out of one of those old penny romances Nellie had always been fond of, unfortunately this romance was also complete with fire breathing dragon, or as he was less commonly known George Philips.

It didn't take the butler long to spot the pair and he practically stop dead at the sight, his usually pale face flushed part from exertion and part from slowly building fury.

It was at this inopportune moment Joanna decided to speak, her genuine childish delight at seeing her nurse. "Miss Eliza." She called out drawing the previously oblivious pair's attention.

Glancing over Eliza smiled in delight at seeing both Nellie and Joanna and she waved her greeting, however her delight soon evaporated as her gaze travelled passed the pair to a fuming Mr Philips. It took John a moment longer, as he glanced over at his companion to see why she had suddenly stopped dead, his eyes following her locked gaze until they came to rest on the glowering butler.

"Ragg what a delight." Philips sneered his pale eyes trawling up and down John's mismatched but freshly pressed suit, lighting on the roughly patched knees of his trousers.

"Frankly it amazes me to see you here." He added turning his piercing gaze onto a flushed Eliza who did her best to avoid his gaze. "I would have thought thieving filth like you would be kept out of public parks when decent folk are about."

"Why you…" John began but a simple restraining hand that Eliza placed on his arm was enough to cut off his retort.

"As for you Miss Templeton." Mr Philips hissed his poisonous attack turning towards the nurse when he failed to provoke John to violence. "I cannot help but question your judgement if this is the type of person you choose to associate with on your afternoon off…Perhaps Judge Turpin should be informed?" He added smirking as Eliza paled at his threat.

"We just bumped into each other Mr Philips…"

" A likely story." Philips snapped sharply his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the delicate little poesy of flowers clutched in the governess's hands. "Violets how quaint, tell me Ragg what poor unsuspecting soul did you filch those from, an unsuspecting barrowman or perhaps you've stooped to mugging little old ladies?"

"Why you ..." John started pulling away from Eliza's restraining grasp as if to throw himself at the suddenly panicked butler, what he didn't expect was to find his way blocked by a furious Nellie.

"Now gentlemen remember there are young ears about…" Nellie chided both of the men, not that she expected Mr Philips to care, but from the way that John's eyes shifted guiltily to the trembling Joanna Nellie was certain her words had knocked some sense into the barman.

"I think it would be best if we are on our way, it must be time to meet the coach, is it not Mr Philips?" Nellie added glancing back over her shoulder at the butler, surprised to find his eyes already on her, a curiously soft surprised expression on his face that seemed to vanish the moment he met her gaze.

"Indeed." The butler replied tersely surprising Nellie as he took her elbow and for a moment she almost mistook him for a gentleman but the painful vice like grip reminded her forcefully he was anything but. "Good Day Miss Templeton Mr Ragg."

"John…Eliza." Nellie added allowing the butler to drag both her and Joanna away not realizing her mistake until the butler hissed menacingly in her ear.

"Eleanor I didn't realise you and Mr Ragg were acquainted."

"I…We…Oh bugger." Nellie muttered. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said 'e was a child'ood acquaintance?" She added hopefully but one glance at his face quickly confirmed that she wasn't going to be that fortunate.

----

Apologies for the delay, apart from working too much I have no good excuse as this scene has sat unfinished for a good few weeks. I will try to return to my more regular bi weekly updating. Of course reviews always help encourage the process along ;- ta ta ss9


End file.
